In The Cold Light Of Day
by Lazarus76
Summary: A relationship should work. Ariadne's sure it should. But its tough when the man you're with is an over-sensitive control freak. Especially when a lonely soul is pushed to the ultimate betrayal. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Right," Arthur said, studying the menu. "I think I'll order steak...with the black peppercorn sauce-" he frowned, and peered at the wine list - "and a bottle of Merlot." He peered over the laminated edge, and smiled at her. "What will you have?"

Ariadne shifted uneasily in her seat. "Salmon, if that's all right."

"Of course its all right, why wouldn't it be?" his face creased in a frown. "Are you all right?" his hand inched across the table, and reached for hers. "You seem very..."

"What?" she looked at him, her eyes blinking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Arthur leaned back, a scowl crossing his features. "Are you listening to a word I'm saying? Or am I talking to myself?"

"No, I am listening," she responded, defensively. She looked down at her empty place mat. "But you-"

"But I what?"

"But you jump to conclusion too quickly," she finished, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, you do!"

Arthur blinked, and turned his head. "Ariadne, people are looking at us-"

"Let them look," she snapped. "I don't care."

"Ari!" he looked shocked, and suddenly, she was pushing her chair back from the table, and getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, coolly, standing up. A waiter, who had been hovering, was taking a step back, looking slightly shocked. Arthur reached out to grab her hand. "Ariadne, I-"

She pulled back, quickly - too quickly. As she did so, his hand moved and an empty wine glass fell to the floor, smashing into fragments. She swallowed, mesmerised by the tinkling glass.

"Now look what you made me do!" Arthur hissed, his eyes narrowed. She shook her head. "No. I didn't want you to touch me. So-"

"So you decided to make a scene." His voice was hoarse. "Thanks. An expensive restaurant, and you decide to make a-"

"I told you I didn't want to go out tonight," she whispered, trying to fight the tears that were prickling the back of her eyes. "I would have been happy to stay in, but you-"

"Don't make this out to be my fault!" he snapped, his face flushing red. "If you had listened in the first place-"

Ariadne had heard enough. Reaching over, she grabbed her purse, beginning to straighten up. "Good night, Arthur." Swallowing, she began to walk out of the restaurant, trying to hold her head high, ignoring the whispers and looks that were beginning to murmur in the restaurant.

* * *

Arthur sat motionless, staring at his plate. One minute, she'd been seated opposite him. The next, she was walking out, a trail of perfume lingering behind her.

He swallowed, using his self control not to burst into sobs. This was happening too frequently. They got together, enjoyed each other's company, then suddenly, they were using words as weapons - snapping at each other, passing snide comments, sitting in stony silence. He remembered that only the previous week they had been sitting together on the couch, him nuzzling into her neck, when she'd sighed and shifted.

"Am I hurting you?" he'd asked, puzzled.

"No," she'd responded, a little too shortly. He'd frowned. "No need to take that tone."

"I'm not!" she'd bitten back, her face slightly annoyed. He'd shaken his head. "Don't snap at me."

"I didn't!" she'd protested, hotly, only for him to scowl angrily and get up. He'd stalked into the kitchen, muttering under his breath. She'd followed him. "Arthur!"

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry," he snapped, his voice almost a petulant whine, "but you don't need to snap at me and-"

"Arthur!" she looked at him, her expression slightly shocked. "I didn't snap at you! I just answered your question!"

He'd scowled. "You're always right, aren't you?" Stunned, she'd watched as he'd walked back to the couch, sinking into it, his arms folded.

"Sir?"

His head jerked up. The waiter was looking at him. "Can I get you-"

He swallowed. "The cheque, please."

Nodding, the waiter walked away. Arthur stared dully at the bottle of wine sitting on the table. Sighing, he poured himself a glass, determined not to waste it.

* * *

Ariadne shivered as she walked home. She could have hailed a cab, but her anger was churning inside her, making her want to walk.

She could not believe how Arthur was behaving. Everything seemed to be pickings for an argument, and the smallest little comment seemed to trigger a fight. She remembered, dully, the scene in his apartment the previous week. He'd asked if he'd been hurting her - all she'd responded with had been a simple no. He'd taken it personally - far too personally. Suddenly, he'd stormed off into the kitchen, and proceeded to stonewall her for the rest of the night.

Except when they'd gone to bed.

She shivered slightly, remembering how explosive their encounter had been. "I'm sorry," he'd whispered, his lips caressing her neck, moving swiftly down to her chest. "I'm sorry."

She hadn't spoken, allowing him to show his love. As she'd shivered at his touch, she'd wondered, uneasily, just when the problems would begin again.

As she reached her apartment, she paused. The red light on her telephone was flashing. Frowning, she reached over and pressed it.

_"Ariadne? Arthur. What happened...I need to talk to you. I'll be coming over tomorrow, before work ok? I'm sorry. I love you."_

__She sighed deeply, and deleted the message. Arthur was always sorry. But tonight, she reasoned, it didn't feel like enough.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne opened her eyes, and looked at the ceiling. Turning, she glanced at the clock - 6.30am.

She sighed, turning onto her side. Arthur's proposed visit was not a prospect she was looking forward to. She swung her legs out of bed, and began to stand up. Grabbing her robe, she headed for the shower.

As she stood in the warm steaming rain, her mind flashed back. During the Fischer job, they'd found themselves spending a week at the first level. She'd looked at Arthur as the van, still containing Cobb, had begun to sink further into the water.

"He'll be ok," Arthur had reassured her, reaching for her hand, and squeezing it. "He will be ok."

She'd looked at him, grateful for his reassurance. He'd squeezed her hand more tightly, and she'd moved towards him. "It will be ok," he said, gently, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

She reached for her shampoo, soaping her scalp with the fruity scented liquid. After they'd woken up, they'd moved towards a courtship. She remembered waiting at the airport, watching as Cobb had moved through immigration to the exit at LAX.

"Well, it worked."

She looked up. Arthur, still looking impeccable despite the fifteen hour flight, was standing next to her. He was smiling. "Cobb gets to go home," he said, his gaze falling upon her large, heavy bag. "Would you like some help with that?"

"Oh." She blushed slightly. "Would you mind?"

He raised an eyebrow. "If I minded, I wouldn't have offered." He reached over, and grabbed the handles, carefully laying it onto his luggage trolley. "Where are you heading?"

"Oh, just a hotel." She swallowed. "Until I can head back to Paris."

He nodded. "Me too. Until I can get back to New York."

"You live in New York?"

"Some of the year." He nodded. "Listen, why don't I meet you at 8pm. Outside your hotel."

"Oh?" she blinked, momentarily confused. He smiled again. "Dinner."

"Oh!" she gasped, slightly taken aback. "Oh, well-"

"I'll see you at 8pm. Your hotel?"

"Excelsios," she almost whispered. He nodded. "See you then."

Before she could move, or even utter a sound, he'd hailed a cab, and disappeared.

It was only after she'd checked into her hotel, and gone to her room, she'd realised that he had not even asked her if she wanted to go to dinner.

Ariadne blinked, shampoo was in danger of dripping down into her eyes. Rinsing her scalp, she began to turn off the faucet. As she walked out of the shower, she reached for her robe, tying it round her waist.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. Frowning, she approached and peeped through the spyhole.

She began to unlock the door. "Arthur." She stood, in her robe. He was fully dressed, his hair slicked back. He raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't realise you meant this early," she said, her tone unsettled. Arthur frowned and looked at his watch. "Its half seven."

"Yes, early." She began to take a step back. "I mean, you-"

"Ari, are we going to start arguing the minute I turn up?" his voice was almost a command, and she felt herself falling silent. "No, we're not, I-"

"Good." he nodded, and began to step over the threshold. She swallowed, allowing him to walk in.

"I'm going to make some coffee," she said, almost timidly. "I-"

"I'll make it," he interrupted. "You go and get dressed."

She looked at him. "Arthur-"

"Ari, you're dripping." He smiled, but it didn't alleviate the tone of his voice. Nodding, she headed for the bedroom. As she began to open drawers, pulling out her clothes, she stopped.

Turning, she walked back into the kitchen. Arthur was tipping filter coffee into the machine. "Arthur."

He looked over. "Yes?"

"Arthur, please don't give me orders in my own place." Her voice was firm, and she decided to stand her ground.

"I didn't." He shook his head. "You were wet. You needed to get dressed. That's all."

"Arthur."

"You're still not dressed."

"Arthur-"

"Ariadne, please don't make me talk to you like I'd talk to a child. Go and get dressed!"

"But-" turning, she walked back into the bedroom. He'd been so calm, so reasonable. And, she admitted to herself, he had made sense. As she sank down on the bed, she felt her head swirl with conflicting thoughts.

After a few minutes, she walked back into the kitchen. Arthur had made fresh coffee. "Have a seat," he instructed.

Ariadne frowned as she sat down. "Thank you."

"Now, the reason I came over," Arthur began, "is to try and work out what's going on."

"Well, I-"

"You just seem so tense," Arthur interrupted. "What is it?"

Ariadne took a deep breath. "Arthur. You need to stop trying to control me-"

"I don't try and control you!" he almost shouted. "I just -" he stopped, shaking his head. "Listen, I think we need some time out. We'll go our own ways for a while, ok?"

"But-"

"No, listen to me. We are not getting on at the moment, and I don't know why. But you seem to think that I'm trying to control you!" He shook his head. "So let's just go our separate ways."

"Do you think we'll-"

"At the moment, Ariadne, let's just leave it, ok?"

Stunned, she watched him turn and stalk angrily out of the apartment.

* * *

****Ariadne tried to keep herself composed as she walked down the pavement, towards the warehouse. But the thought of seeing Arthur there, tense and angry, made her stop. Shivering slightly, she reached inside her pocket for a tissue.

"Are you allright, Miss?"

She blinked. A young man in a dark blue suit was looking at her, his face concerned. She tried to compose her features.

"Oh, I'm fine," she insisted. "Excuse me."

She began to hurry towards her destination, leaving the stranger to look after her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne entered the warehouse warily, looking round. There was no sign of Arthur, and she immediately headed to her desk.

"Ari?"

She jumped. Cobb was standing behind her. "Are you allright?"

"Yes," she muttered, almost defensively. "Shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I-" he fell silent, and turned away. Blinking, she realised that Cobb must already know. She slipped down into her seat, hoping to become immersed in her work before Arthur came in.

* * *

The Point Man walked down the sidewalk, his head spinning. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected her to beg, plead...but she'd seemed almost relieved. Relieved that he'd wanted space.

He rubbed his forehead, and checked his watch. He looked up, noticing there was a coffee shop a small walk down the street. He decided he needed to buy some time, before he saw her.

Sighing, he entered. The shop was nearly deserted, but he noticed that the female barista straightened up a little when she saw him. "Morning," she said, neutrally.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "Black Americano, please."

"Oh," she said, suddenly flustered. "Of course."

Arthur leaned back. Suddenly, the day did not seem too bad.

* * *

Ariadne chewed refelctively on a pencil as she waited for her most recent designs to load on her Mac. She was thinking about her relationship with Arthur.

Their first date in reality had been a week after the Fischer job. After arriving back in Paris, she'd received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Ariadne? Arthur?"

"Oh!" she'd felt slightly startled. The dinner they'd had together in LA had been wonderful, but after he'd kissed her on the cheek and bade her goodnight, she'd felt she'd never see him again. "Where are you?"

"Outside your apartment."

Slightly stunned, she'd gone to the window. Standing on the sidewalk, smiling, was Arthur. Shocked, she waved.

His voice came through her cellphone. "Going to let me in?"

"Of course," she'd stammered out.

As she'd walked to the door, to buzz in his entrance, she blinked. He hadn't even called to let her know he was in the country. Simply turned up.

She took a step back as he walked in. He looked impeccable, in a light grey suit, and lavender shirt. It was hard to believe he'd spent ten hours in flight. He smiled at her, then frowned.

"What is it?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"Your couch," he said, shaking his head. "Its jammed right under the window. Its obscuring the light." He looked at her, frowning. "You should put it over there - in front of the book case."

"Oh, but-"

"No, I'm serious." He shook his head. "You're not going to get the most out of this room, otherwise."

"OK." She felt herself being silenced. He smiled, and took her hand. "Let's go for lunch," he said.

She didn't feel she could refuse.

* * *

"So, how are you?" she asked, shyly.

He picked up his wine glass. "Oh, busy. Working as usual. But I was in the neighbourhood, and thought I'd drop by." He lowered his voice. "Well, actually I wanted to see you."

She blinked. "Oh?"

"Yes. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He blushed slightly. "You're the best Architect we ever had."

"Oh." Ariadne felt slightly deflated. "So, um, -" she stopped. Any hope she'd nurtured that this attractive, intelligent, and slightly dangerous man had flown to see her was crushed.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"You see your family in New York?"

"No," he answered, simply.

"Girlfriend?" she blurted out.

"No. It was my wife," Arthur replied, taking a sip of wine.

"Your wife?!" Ariadne almost sqwaked, dropping her fork. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You sound...surprised."

"Its just-" she swallowed, feeling her face heat up. His wife...he'd never mentioned a wife...but of course, he wouldn't be single...

Arthur reached across the table. The confusion and near misery in her face seemed to touch him. "Ari, I'm sorry. Bad joke..." his voice faltered. "I'm not married, never been married. I just..." he put his wine glass down. "I think I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"How I'd react?" she felt a slight rush of anger. "Meaning?"

"Well, there was the kiss...and then, after we arrived in LA..." his voice faltered. "I thought t first it would be a nice way to end our association. But you were so funny, and so sweet...and I knew I wanted to see you again...but didn't know if you-"

"So you set me up?" her voice was quivering slightly. "Arthur, you-"

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, his voice taking on a slightly hard edge. "But I-"

"No, I'm sorry," she said, beseechingly. "I shouldn't have made a fuss."

He nodded, and leaning over, placed his hand on hers. "Not a problem. But I'm going to be heading back here with the team, and thought maybe we..."

She nodded. "Yes."

His face broke into a smile. "Wonderful."

* * *

"Ari?"

She looked up. To her shock, Arthur was standing in front of her. "Morning."

"Arthur!" she blinked. "I-"

"Was asleep?" his voice was slightly mocking.

"No!" she responded, her tone heated. "I was-"

"Well, I stopped off for coffee." His dark eyes swept over her. "Met a girl in the coffee shop."

Ariadne looked up at him, her eyes widening. "What?"

"Yeah. She wants me to take her out tonight."

Arthur turned and walked to his desk, leaving the Architect stricken.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne looked at the blueprint she'd called up, trying hard to keep her emotions composed. The thought of Arthur with someone else - even if it were only briefly - had upset her more than she was prepared for.

She leaned forward, rubbing her face. It didn't seem possible. Within a short space of time, he'd gone from being attractive, intriguing, and interesting to being smug, arrogant, and controlling. She shook her head.

_How could I have got him so wrong?_

She sneaked a peek at him over the top of her laptop. He was talking to Eames, his back rigid. She swallowed and bowed her head, determined that he would not see her.

The words on the electronic screen swam in front of her eyes. Pushing her chair back with a harsh, scraping sound, she began to get up. Ignoring Eames and Arthur, she began to leave.

To her chagrin, Arthur did not even turn round.

* * *

Eames bit his lip as the Architect began to walk out. He could see from her pale skin that she was troubled. But, as he looked up into the stony expression of the Point Man, he realised it was not wise to mention it.

"So, we're going to...Rome?"

"Well, I am, with Cobb." Arthur nodded. "We don't need you. Or Ariadne."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Arthur shrugged. "Don't take it personally." He began to walk over to his desk, and settled himself behind it. Eames followed his movements, frowning slightly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, looking up in irritation.

"Is something wrong?" Eames asked, biting his lip. The Point Man looked at him, irritably. "No. Why?"

"Its just you're-" he fell silent, trying to think of how to phrase a question without causing offence. "You're-"

"What?" Arthur looked at him.

"You seem to be turning into a bit of a Don Juan," Eames commented, noting that Arthur's expression was metamorphing from confused to almost angry. "You and Ariadne break up - and suddenly, you're flirting with someone else?"

"I did not flirt." There was no mistaking the growing anger in Arthur's voice. "She was interested, I reciprocated."

Eames shook his head. "Arthur-"

"Enough!" the Point Man snapped, getting up. As he walked to the kitchenette, Eames decided to find Ariadne.

* * *

Ariadne was sitting in a coffee shop, staring into her cappuccino. The way Arthur had been - so disdainful - had chilled her to the bone.

"Ari?"

She looked up, blinking. Eames smiled and sat down opposite her. She nodded. "Hi."

"I'm not going to ask if I can join you-" he swallowed - "but I wanted to see if you were allright."

She nodded, again. "Yes."

"Ariadne, the way Arthur's been behaving-"

"I know!" she burst out. "But, it started a while ago!"

"Did it?" Eames asked, frowning.

"He's just a-" she swallowed, and looked into her coffee cup. "He's such a control freak. Everything has to be his way."

Eames sighed. "It is one of his traits. Not the most pleasant. But I'm surprised..." his voice trailed off, and Ariadne looked at him. "What is it?"

"He's not been like this before. Arrogant. Selfish." Eames looked up as a waitress approached. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, mocha, please." Eames smiled at her, and she blushed. As she left Ariadne shrugged her shoulders. "Well, maybe this is what he's really like."

"Possibly." The Forger seemed troubled. "But he's never been..."

"Well, he always interrupted my sentences, never gave me the chance to finish or voice what I wanted to say." She rubbed her face. "Maybe he just secretly thought I was never good enough for him."

Eames shook his head. "Don't think that. Please."

"Well..." she lapsed into silence, smiling sadly. "Maybe its the truth."

* * *

"Arthur?"

The Point Man looked up. "Yes, Cobb?"

"Would you mind checking something over for me? On the PASIV?" Cobb was swallowing. "I need to see if the structure will hold."

"Oh, of course." Getting up, the Point Man smoothed down his suit, and headed for the basement.

* * *

"Are you going to be allright?"

Ariadne nodded, cheered and touched by Eames' kindness. As they began to walk towards the warehouse, she felt her heart pound. Arthur was walking out, and nodded as he saw them.

"Arthur." Eames stopped, as did the Point Man. He frowned. "Yes?"

"Arthur-" Ariadne felt her voice trail off. "Arthur, can we talk, please-"

"Nothing to talk about." The Point Man glared at her, almost haughtily. "Ari, when are you going to accept that it was fun for a while, but you mean nothing to me?"

Shocked, she stared at him, her jaw dropping. Eames, his face red with anger, took a step forward. Arthur swallowed, as though re-considering his words.

He shrugged. "Look, I can't be with someone who always wants her own way."

He walked off, not looking back. Eames, in a show of kindness, put his arm round the Architect's shoulders, and pulled her close.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. They felt slightly swollen - the result, she grimaced, of crying until late at night. Getting out of bed, she plodded through to the bathroom, and turned the faucet on full blast.

As she splashed her face, she tried to piece together the events of the previous night. She'd let Eames comfort her, crying on his shoulder. She'd tried to snuffle back her tears as Arthur had walked past, leaving. She'd insisted that she would be all right, then proceeded to go home, and crawl into bed, dropping her clothes carelessly on the floor. As she'd closed her eyes, all she'd see had been Arthur's face.

She shuddered. He'd looked so smug, so arrogant. A far cry from the formerly caring and protective man she'd known. Turning over, she'd tried to sleep.

Her alarm had startled her awake. She'd spent most of the night looking at the red digital numbers, and suddenly, it was morning. As she splashed her face, she decided to shower.

Stretching her arms out into the warm, steaming, rain, she decided she would have to be as calm and as professional around Arthur as possible. They were still colleagues, still co-workers. They had to try and behave properly.

She began to climb out, reaching for a towel. As she rubbed herself dry, she swallowed. Getting anxious, she decided, was pointless.

* * *

Arthur turned over, and grinned. The woman he was lying next to was still fast asleep. He began to crawl out from under the covers, searching for his clothes.

She'd been very persistent. Going to the bar that night - all he remembered, he mused rubbing his forehead, was drinking a few vodkas, and then a woman approaching him - and then, somehow, ending up at her apartment. He frowned, slightly. Then grimaced, as his hangover began to hit him with force. Getting up, he moved towards the bathroom, looking for water. As he turned on the faucet, picking up a tooth mug, he heard her stirring.

"Arthur?"

He blinked. He hadn't realised she'd actually remembered his name. "Yes?" he called out, his voice suddenly shaky.

"Arthur?" Suddenly, she appeared in the door way. She'd managed to tie on a robe, her hair loose. He swallowed, feeling taken aback. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"I-" he blinked, shocked. "I - I should be going to work-"

"Forget work." She smiled, and her nails, painted a dark red, suddenly reminded him of talons. "Are you coming to bed, or not?"

He looked down at himself. He was clad in his boxers, and, he though defensively, no-one ever dictated to him about when he had to be in work.

"Why not?"

As they fell back onto the bed, pressing their lips against each others, he had a sudden thought. Going to a bar, picking up a random woman - he frowned, and began to sit up. She looked at him, her expression suddenly transmuting from delighted to annoyed.

"I just..." he blinked, swallowing. "I don't think this is me."

"Arthur?" she was visibly annoyed now, beginning to get up. "Arthur, will you-"

"No, I'm sorry," he said, hoarsely, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. "This isn't me. Please, let me leave."

To her shock, and anger, he hastily finished dressing, and hurried for the door.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed, running his hand over his hair. He was hurrying towards the Warehouse, walking as quickly as possible. His heart was pounding, and he was trying hard not to think about his actions of the previous night.

_What did I do? _He swallowed, and stopped in the centre of the street. A woman glared at him as she walked round, muttering under her breath. He ignored her, completely lost in a new form of mental torment.

All he remembered was going to the bar. Then being approached. She'd smiled at him, cocking her head, inviting him to have a drink. He paused, blinking. What if his drink had been spiked? Was that why he couldn't remember anything?

Shaking his head, he continued to walk. He was acutely aware of the fact he was till wearing the clothes from the previous day, his hair was mussed, and he'd been unable to take a shower. He glanced at his watch. He had not time to get back to his apartment. He had to get to work. Swallowing, aware of how uncomfortable and embarrassing his position was, he continued to walk.

As he entered the Warehouse, he paused. He could hear voices in conversation. Stiffening slightly, he realised they belonged to Cobb and Ariadne. He began to walk to his desk.

"I'm sure there's a simple solution, Ariadne," he heard Cobb say. "I'm sure there is -" the Extractor was walking out of the inner office, and he froze as he saw Arthur sitting at his desk.

"Arthur." He spoked pleasantly. "Good morning."

Arthur nodded, his feelings of guilt and shame beginning to spread. He could barely look the Extractor in the face. "Cobb."

"Arthur, did you-" Cobb stopped, and shook his head, as though unable to finish the sentence. Silently he walked to his desk, and sat down.

"Where's Eames?"

"Meeting a client," Cobb responded. "He'll be back soon."

Arthur nodded. Ariadne was walking through the Warehouse, but giving no indication that she had even noticed the Point Man. He swallowed, and began to get up. "Ariadne-"

She turned. Her eyes widened, suddenly turning into one of near disgust. "What is it, Arthur?"

"I need to-" he swallowed, his voice hoarse. "I need to talk to you."

She shook her head. "It'll have to wait." Without another word, she began to walk back downstairs to the basement. Arthur sat down, suddenly realising he must look slightly ridiculous.

"Arthur." He turned. Cobb was looking at him. "Go home. Have a shower. Get changed." The Extractor's face was grim, and Arthur knew it was not worth his while to argue. Nodding, he began to get up.

"Oh, and Arthur?"

"Yes?" he almost croaked.

"Don't come back today." Cobb turned his back, and the Point Man, his ego stinging, began to head towards the door.

Standing motionless, Arthur let the warm steaming rain pound into his face. He felt diminished. A one night stand, and suddenly, all he was facing was disgust and contempt.

He shook his head. How had this happened? He blinked, a wave of confusion spreading over him. He had been happy with Ariadne – then suddenly, he'd started to feel she wasn't good enough. Wasn't mature enough. Wasn't sophisticated enough. He didn't even think she was attractive enough – he'd begun to see her as childish, underdeveloped. He frowned, thinking of how he'd been drawn to the more model-esque figure of the woman last night. He shook his head.

As he stepped out of the shower, towelling his hair dry, he heard the intercom to his apartment buzz. Frowning, he walked towards it. "Hello?"

"Arthur? Dom."

The Point Man paused. "What is it?" he tried to speak evenly.

"Can I come in?"

Arthur pressed to let the door open. As Cobb entered the apartment, he smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Cobb was smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Arthur admitted. "I didn't sleep last night." He blushed. "Well, you can-"

"I can imagine," Cobb said gently. "Look, sit down."

Arthur did so, then thought. "Dom, do you want coffee?"

"I can make it," the Extractor called back. He was already half way to the kitchen. "You relax."

Arthur leaned back, wondering how he was going to explain himself. "Thanks, Dom."

"Don't mention it!" After a few minutes, Cobb re-appeared with two mugs of steaming black coffee. Arthur gratefully accepted one. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Cobb smiled, and watched as Arthur sipped. "Is it ok?"

"Its...fine," Arthur murmured, his head lolling back. Smiling, Cobb got up and removed the tilting mug from his hand, before turning back to the closed door, in front of which was the PASIV.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swallowed, and rubbed his forehead. His skin felt dry, and he realised, so did his mouth. Blinking, he looked down at himself.

He had clearly fallen asleep in the soft chair. His legs were sprawled in front of him, and his body had tipped over the side. Grimacing, he began to sit up, noting a slight pain in is back.

Walking towards the kitchen, he headed for the faucets, turning them on. As he filled a glass with water, his face settled into a puzzled frown. He vaguely remembered Cobb entering, but couldn't place what had happened.

He took a sip of water, and shrugged. Turning to look at the clock, he blinked. He'd clearly slept through the entire night, solidly. Swallowing the last of the water, he put the glass down, and headed to get dressed.

* * *

Cobb swallowed as he sat down in his chair. He had slid the PASIV back into the locked safe in the Warehouse, and decided to turn away from it. He began to busy himself with some paper files.

He blinked, remembering the events of the previous night. Arthur's subconscious was surprisingly easy to keep breaking into. He shook his head - clearly the new sedative was having a desired effect, sending the Point Man into ever deeper states of sleep. Increasing his vulnerability.

Cobb blinked, remembering the dreamworld he'd created that night. A night club. He, and Arthur, entering. Both at the bar. As they'd ordered drinks, Cobb had nudged the Point Man, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Arthur asked, turning.

"Her. Over there." Cobb shook his head towards a blonde woman, with noticeable curves. Arthur began to smile. "Nice."

"Very." Cobb looked at him. "Go on. Talk to her."

Arthur blinked. "I should?"

"Yes." The Extractor nodded. "She's just your type."

"My type?"

"Yes." Cobb tried not to sound impatient. "Blonde, curvaceous...and doesn't look too bright." He blinked, detesting himself for the incipient mysogyny, but he was desperate for this to work. "She'll lap up your attention, Arthur."

The Point Man looked at him. "I don't know-"

"Come on, Arthur. Go for it." Cobb picked up his Scotch, and took a sip, watching as the Point Man's lean frame began to weave it way through the crowd, heading for the blonde. Cobb frowned - he'd tried to make the projection as stereotypical as possible. She was bland. Perfectly attractive, but lacking in the energy that he knew Arthur craved. As the Point Man moved in, he noticed her smiling, he reciprocating. He took a sip of Scotch, and suddenly, the ground began to shake.

He blinked. What he was doing...a tremor of guilt passed through him. But he needed Ariadne, he decided. He deserved her.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne walked down the street, pulling her jacket around her, tightly. She swallowed, realising how dry her throat felt. Stopping, she made a detour into a local coffee shop, and approached the barista behind the counter.

The young woman smiled at her. "What can I get you?"

"Um...a latte please." The Architect fumbled in her bag for her wallet, and pulled out some loose change. Suddenly, she heard the door of the shop bang, and turned.

She frowned. Arthur was walking straight towards her. Clad in a suit, his hair freshly swept back, he was attracting several admiring glances. But, she noticed, something was different.

His face. She blinked. His face looked smug, and as he noted the looks directed towards him from woman, an almost leer in his expression. She shuddered slightly, distracted by the piping hot coffee gently pushed towards her. Swallowing, she hastily paid, and picked it up, walking towards a chair.

Arthur, she noticed, was still standing at the counter. He suddenly leaned over, smiling directly at the barista, who blushed. Frowning, the Architect tried to focus on her coffee, which was cooling in front of her. Suddenly, she heard giggling. Glancing up, she saw the barista turning away, before handing Arthur an espresso.

He began to walk towards her. Feeling paralysed, she sat, unable to think of anything coherent to say. He smiled, and pulled out a chair. "Morning."

Nodding, she picked up a spoon. "Morning."

"Sorry you had to see that," he commented, nodding his head in the direction of the barista. "But I shouldn't have to hide the fact that I'm-"

"You're what?"

"Free and available." He looked at her. "The Warehouse...ok, I turned up, and I had spent the night with someone, but you're a grown up and you can handle it."

Ariadne narrowed her eyes. This, she decided, was not Arthur. This was someone else masquerading as Arthur. It had to be.

"What you do is none of my business," she commented, turning her attention away.

"Good. Because you see the girl behind the counter?" He smirked. "She's seeing me tonight. I gave her my number." He smiled. "Looking forward to it."

Ariadne blinked. There had to be something wrong.

"Arthur?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you...allright?" she spoke carefully, not wanting to cause offence. "You've been so different, lately."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"But its not like you to..." she stopped, aware she was in danger of causing offence. "Not like you to leer at women. Not like you to be so crude."

"Ariadne. I'm not a monk. You have ridiculous expectations." He got up, his features contorted in an almost scowl. "Just grow up."

He turned, and began to leave. As he walked out, Ariadne watched him, a suspicion in her mind beginning to form. Hastily downing the rest of her latte, she got up to leave.

* * *

****Cobb sat in the warehouse, feeling the tremours of guilt. What he was doing to Arthur...he blinked, feeling a wave of hatred against himself. But if it meant he could have Ariadne...smiling, he stood up, ready to see what impact the previous night's dream had had upon the Point Man.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

As Arthur entered the Warehouse, Cobb watched him, carefully. There was a new cockiness to his walk, and he smiled at Cobb, almost ingratiatingly. "Morning."

"Arthur." Cobb nodded, noticing how the Point Man moved over to the desk with graceful ease. He looked at him, and realising he needed to get away from the younger man, began to move towards the back office. Arthur did not even look up, preferring instead to focus upon the files he was calling up on his laptop.

Cobb shut the door carefully, and sat down, breathing hard. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. Then, he opened them again.

"Its not wrong to not want to be lonely," he told himself aloud, one ear listening for the entry of the Architect. "I need her."

He bit his lip, falling into reflective thought. He'd first met her through Miles - thought she was a little unsure but admired her originality and swift ability to learn how to manage the dreams. She'd grown in confidence, and he'd watched. He'd permitted her to break into his inner sanctury, to see the dreams and feelings he still harboured for Mal. Of his guilt over her death.

And then she'd helped him break free.

As he'd left her at the airport, preparing for an emotional reunion with his children, he'd told himself not to look back. But he had. And as he had done so, he'd watched Arthur smoothly appear next to Ariadne, offer to help her with her bag. Feeling a pang of jealousy, he'd turned and continued walking, his head held high.

He guessed he should have expected it. Ariadne would of course be more interested in Arthur. A young, handsome man with no ties - infinitely more attractive than a grief stricken widower with two children, who was, he thought ruefully, going slightly soft in the middle. He blinked - Arthur was in his prime.

And he, he thought, was not.

He remembered the lunch he'd suggested when Arthur and Ariadne had begun a tentative relationship. He'd listened to Arthur talk happily, as his steak and salad went untouched.

"So, you think this might have a future?" he'd asked, trying to appear casual.

"Well, possibly." Arthur almost blushed as he stared down at his plate. "I do..." As if sudddenly afraid of revealing too much, he used his fork to stab lettuce. "I'm just...well..."

Cobb nodded. "I see."

It had been hard, watching them together. The subtle smiles in the office, the little touches, stolen when no-one else was looking. Except one person, who was watching. And finding it hard to fight his jealousy.

It was easy to convince Arthur to start doing dream sharing. Cobb's excuse had been that he needed his help on a new project. All too easy to slip into Arthur's dreams, offering up projections of a whining, clinging Ariadne, subtly and carefully implanting the idea that he could do better.

And he'd noticed it had begun to work. Arthur had started to become increasingly cool to Ariadne, even terse. And, Cobb had noticed, he'd started to leer, openly, at other women.

Cobb realised it was working. The guilt he felt at incepting Arthur, at doing so for such a self-serving reason, was obliterated by the feeling of delight that it was causing a rift. That Ariadne was starting to have doubts.

And he, he thought, could be the person to try and soothe her wounded feelings.

A door creaked, and he got up. Walking into the warehouse, looking subdued, was the Architect. Feeling ready to approach her, and noticing how she eyed Arthur warily, he began to move out of the office.

* * *

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ariadne." Cobb smiled at her, hoping he came over as relaxed, attempting to calm the nervousness that was surging within him. Arthur was staring at his laptop, refusing to even glance up at either of them. "How are you?"

Ariadne blinked, as though suprised he were speaking to her. She was looking, Cobb noticed with a pang, at Arthur. "I'm all right," she answered.

He narrowed his eyes. Her voice sounded slightly tired. "Any reason?"

"No, I just-" she broke off, aware that there were another pair of ears in the room. Shaking her head slightly, she began to move downstairs, towards the basement.

Cobb watched her go, then turned to Arthur. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well." The Point Man shrugged, stretching, arching his back. Cobb watched the lean frame move with envy, suddenly increasingly aware of his burgeoning paunch. "She saw me in the coffee shop...maybe I upset her."

Cobb studied Arthur carefully. He was noticing how his formerly clipped speech patterns were beginning to sound different - he was speaking with more of a leer in his voice. "What did you do?"

"Oh, just talked to one of the girls there." He smirked, and Cobb even felt a slight repulsion. "She gave me her number."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"And I'm going to take her up on it."

Cobb nodded. Watching the Point Man continue to smirk, he turned and began to walk downstairs.

* * *

Ariadne was focusing on creating her new dreamscape. Biting her lip, she carefully moulded the skyscraper, then, crushed it.

It brought back too many memories.

The first time Arthur had looked at her, it had been questioningly. Then, it had turned to respect. Then, affection. But now, it was with near contempt. As though he could not accept that they had once been close. Once, she thought with a slight shudder, been growing increasingly intimate.

She bit her lip. He'd come over to her apartment, they'd talked. They'd drunk wine and made conversation. But she had felt tiredness slowly creep over, and before she could move, found herself overtaken with sleep.

She'd woken up the next morning to find herself covered with a blanket. Arthur had left. That morning, she'd approached him, apologised for falling asleep. He'd merely smiled and pointed out that they were all working long hours, perhaps the wine han't been a good idea. She'd blushed, but when he'd suggested dinner, she'd accepted.

It had been an evening of anticipation and nervousness. She'd waited for him, and then when he'd arrived, felt shabby and under dressed in comparison. He was in a sleek suit, her in a dress - but she felt childish and undeveloped when they'd arrived at the restaurant. and, she hd noticed, every woman had turned to look at him.

As hey'd sat, she realised he'd been ignoring the stares and overt looks. He'd asked her questions,, gently and attentively. He'd wanted to know about her childhood, her school years. She'd tentatively asked him questions, and discovered that beneath the seemingly brittle exterior, was an intelligent, dryly witty man.

But the kindness, the gentleness he'd shown - had gone.

"Ariadne?"

She looked up. Cobb was standing in the doorway. "Ariadne, please, talk to me." He walked over to her, his face creased in concern. "What is going on?"

Ariadne shook her head, then, tears began to course down her cheeks. Reaching out an arm, Cobb pulled her close, letting her bury her face in his shoulder as she cried.

* * *

"So,, tonight would be ok? Excellent. See you at 7."

Smiling, Arthur clicked off his cellphone, and began to wander downstairs. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Cobb and Ariadne. "What is it?"

Cobb turned, frowning. "Arthur."

"I don't know what's going on," Arthur said, looking directly at the Architect, "but thought you should know, I'm seeing the girl from this morning tonight." He shrugged. "Thought I should tell you. I don't want you bumping into us, when we're out."

"Arthur-" Ariadne swallowed. "Arthur, I-"

"Ariadne, let me make this clear." Arthur's dark eyes flashed as he swept over her. "You never meant enough to me for me to regret any of this. Understand?"

Stunned, she stood silently, shaking, as he turned and left. Cobb pulled her closer, hoping that neither saw the slight smile of triumph emerge on his face.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Are you going to be allright?"

Ariadne nodded, and took a sip of water. Cobb's gaze was kind, and she felt, not reproachful. She reached out and placed the glass on the table.

"Oh, I'll be fine," she commented, smiling. The smile was stretched and forced, and she felt Cobb could see right through it. She began to get up, slightly unsteadily. "I should get going."

"How about dinner?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Dinner," Cobb repeated, his tone pleasant. "I mean it. You've had a difficult few days...and well, Arthur is an adult, but I expect more of him. So, shall I pick you up, or meet you there?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ariadne said, softly, shaking her head. "I think I need to spend some time alone, by myself."

Cobb blinked, his features falling slightly. "Oh."

"No, I don't mean to snub you," she said, quickly. "But I think I-"

He nodded, frowning slightly, his eyes clouding. "Of course," he said, his tone kind. "But remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I mean it."

"Thank you." She felt there was nothing else she could say, and began to leave. As she started to walk out, she noticed Arthur, sitting by his desk. She decided she had to ignore him.

"Good night."

His voice startled her. "Well, good night."

"Ariadne." He turned and looked at her. "I know it didn't work out, but we should try and be civil, ok?"

She nodded. His words earlier still throbbed and reverberated in her mind. "OK."

"I mean, you didn't mean anything to me, but it was fun." He nodded. "Just remember that - you were a good time."

Startled, she could only stare at him. This was not Arthur - this crude, unfeeling caricature who sat grinning in the seat. A surge of fury swept through her. "And what about this girl you picked up in the coffee shop? Is she just a good time, too?"

"No," Arthur said, mildly. "She's someone whow I can probably have a relationship with." He looked at her. "Just don't get too jealous, ok?"

Words failing her, Ariadne turned and began to walk through the doors. Hurrying onto the street, she flagged down a cab, desperate to get back to her apartment.

* * *

Arthur began to shut down his computer, stood up, and stretched. He`checked his watch, and began to head for the door. Cobb suddenly blocked his way.

"You're going somewhere?"

Arthur shrugged. "I have a date."

"I know." Cobb looked at him, frowning slightly. "Arthur, please don't be hurtful to Ariadne."

"I'm not. I'm being honest." His dark brown eyes bored into Cobb's. "It was never going to be the great relationship of my life, Cobb. She never meant that much."

"Well, in that case-" Cobb paused, and swallowed. "You won't mind if I ask her out."

Arthur smiled, cruelly. "Of course not. And when you're down with her, pass her onto Eames."

The Extractor blinked. This had gone further than he had hoped. And better.

"I won't pass her on," he said, firmly. "Ariadne's a lovely young woman, who deserves better than how you treated her."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "If you say so." Grabbing his jacket, he turned and left.

* * *

The hot shower helped soothe her. As she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel, she began to step out, wrapping it around her body. Determinedly, she began to walk through her small apartment, into the kitchen. Leaning down, she opened the fridge door, and pulled out a pot of yoghurt.

Picking up a spoon, she pulled off the top, and began to eat. Suddenly, she heard the door bell. Not bothering she was in a towel, she went to the door.

"Cobb!" she greeted him, opening the door. She blinked. His expression was determined, and he stepped forward.

"Ariadne." Before she could move, or protest, he pulled her forward, into a deep kiss.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Cobb-" before Ariadne could protest further, the Extractor had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She felt his lips move onto hers, and she shivered slightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Cobb said, apologetically breaking his grip. "That was..." he paused, and shook his head. "Thoughtless of me. You've just had a real shock with Arthur, and I feel as though I'm taking advantage." He swallowed, and looked at her. "I'll see myself out."

He turned, and prepared to leave. As he was about to step back through the door, Ariadne's voice stopped him. "Wait. Please."

He smiled. "Yes?"

"Please, don't leave." Ariadne's voice was slightly tremulous. "I need-"

Cobb turned back. "Someone to talk to?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Well, I think I can be that someone."

She looked down at herself, blushing slightly. "I need to go and get dressed."

"Oh, of course." Cobb nodded.

"Do you want to wait in the lounge?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Um, no." She shook her head.

"How about I order us some takeout?" His voice was soft, not demanding. She bit her lip, and then nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Excellent. You go and get ready, I'll order us some food. Chinese? Thai? Japanese?"

"Any."

Cobb nodded. "As you wish."

As he watched her walk back towards the bedroom, he smiled, and headed for the lounge.

* * *

"So, can I get you a drink?"

The young woman blushed, and nodded, and Arthur took her arm and steered her to the bar. She was clad in a tight fitting black dress, with heels and make up. He looked at her, slightly critically, noting how her lips were almost too red.

"What would you like?"

"Um...a glass of white wine?"

Arthur nodded, ordering wine and a scotch for himself. As he waited idly at the bar, he heard a voice. "Arthur?"

He turned. "Eames." He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

The Forger frowned slightly. "I could ask the same of you." He turned his head, noting Arthur's female companion, sitting meekly at the table he'd directed her to, pulling her skirt down over her thighs. "And she is?"

Arthur smiled. "Someone I met this morning."

Eames' eyes widened. "This morning?" he whistled, softly. "Fast mover."

The Point Man shrugged. "Well, look who's talking."

Eames swallowed, unable to think of a retort. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I think I do," he snapped. "I am an adult, remember?"

Eames shook his head. "In that case, behave like one." He lowered his voice. "I thought you and Ariadne were good together. Would be long lasting."

"She's too immature." Arthur shook his head.

"Yes, and you're behaving like the epitome of maturity," Eames snapped back. Seeing the Point Man's face crease into a scowl, he turned, reaching to grab his glass, and began to walk away, casting a look over his shoulder at the young woman sitting nervously at the table.

* * *

Ariadne arrived in the lounge, to find Cobb smiling. "I just ordered some Chinese," he explained, leading the way to the kitchen.

She blinked. He'd laid the table, and found a bottle of wine. "You didn't have to do this-"

"Oh, I wanted to," he reassured her. Moving quickly to the table, he uncorked the bottle, and began to pour. "Food should be here in about ten minutes." He offered her a glass.

Ariadne took it, and took a sip. The alcohol hit her stomach, burning with a pleasant warmth. At his urging, she sat down. He seated himself opposite her, and reaching out, placed his hand on her arm.

"So," he said, softly. "Want to tell me about your problem with Arthur?"

Blinking, she felt tears come to her eyes.

* * *

"So, we're going to your place?" She got up, slightly unsteadily. Arthur took her upper arm. "Yes. Thought we could get some food on the way there."

"You don't want to stay out?"

"I thought we'd have more fun staying in," The Point Man said, slightly sugesstively. She blushed scarlet - she'd drunk the wine too quickly, and Arthur could see that she was not entirely sober.

She blinked. "I thought you were..." she looked at him. "Not like that."

"Meaning?" Arthur smiled, but his eyes flashed.

"Well, in that get up...I thought you were a gentleman." She giggled again, and Arthur moved closer, nuzzling her ear lobe with his teeth.

"I'm no gentleman," he whispered. "Let me show you."

Swallowing, her face slightly flushed, she began to get up, and he led her out. From the corner of the bar Eames stood and watched, his face pulled into a frown.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"I just..." Ariadne swallowed, and looked at Cobb, her face still crumpling slightly. "I don't know what happened. When he and I first met..."

Cobb nodded, sympathetically. They were sitting together in the lounge - she had dressed herself in a pair of jeans and loose fitting cotton top. She swallowed, and looked at Cobb again.

"When he and I first met, I thought he was a gentleman," she confessed. "He seemed so-"

"Suave?" Cobb asked, nodding. "Polite? Calm?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Well, he does appear that way. But Ariadne - I've known Arthur for a long time, and I sometimes think it is an act. An act to get what he wants."

She looked at Cobb. "You mean-?"

"Arthur is something of a ladykiller," Cobb said, bluntly. "I think he resented me being married, as it meant I couldn't support him in some of his...ways."

Ariadne blinked, her eyes narrowing. "Please go on."

"Well, I've been working with Arthur for nearly eight years, and I was married for the first five of those," Cobb said, carefully. "He felt that Mal and the kids were a tie, a chain. He told me that he had no intention of ever tying himself down, he could not see the point."

Ariadne's jaw was tightening. She nodded.

"He's pretty contemptuous of relationships," Cobb continued, his voice soft and almost hypnotic. "He likes to conquer."

Ariadne nodded, her face crumpling slightly.

"He does..." Cobb trailed off, as though afraid of saying the words out loud.

Ariadne leaned in, more closely. "Sleep around?" she whispered.

"Yes," Cobb responded, gently. "I think when he was seeing you, there were a couple of others he was interested in."

Ariadne felt her hands begin to shake. Cobb reached for them, and clutched them.

"But, trust me, it is his loss..."

She looked up, directly into his eyes. Without hesitation, Cobb began to pull her close.

* * *

"So," Arthur said, smiling. "How about we head to my place?"

"I'm not..." she paused, looking up at him. "I'm not sure. I mean, this is our first-"

"Oh, come on," Arthur said, gently, leaning in more closely. "Please, you have to trust me. I'm not going to take adavantage of you."

"You're not?" she asked, looking at him almost hopefully. He shook his head.

"No. Trust me. Come on."

Without hesitation, she slipped her arm through his, and they began to leave.

* * *

"Cobb..." Ariadne breathed. He pulled away slightly, as their lips had almost touched. "Cobb - Dom- we-"

"I'm sorry," Cobb said, shaking his head. "It wasn't appropriate of me to do that." He bit his lip. "I'm intruding now, I should leave." He began to get up, reaching for his coat.

"No, wait!" Ariadne said, quickly. "You did order food for us. And I appreciate the company." Her fingers were still partially wrapped in his. "Please, stay."

Cobb smiled, and began to sit down. "If you insist."

* * *

"This is a great place," she said, appreciatively. She turned and smiled at the Point Man, who was showing her the views from his expensive, modern apartment. He nodded. "Thank you. But-" He took her arm - "I know of a place that has an even better view."

"Really?" she was leaning in close to him. He began to move towards the main bedroom, guiding her there. When they reached the doorway, she froze.

"Oh, Arthur, I thought you said-"

"Don't be naive," he said, softly, pulling her close. "You should have realised-"

He was beginning to push against her, his mouth at her neck. Before she could try and move, he'd pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her with his weight.

"Arthur, please-"

"No, I don't," he muttered. "I don't."

As he held her down, a feeling of power overtook him.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me**

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please Arthur, get off me!" She was struggling, pushing against him with her arms. He shifted, holding her down further. She tried to kick, and he pressed her down.

"Stop that!" he commanded, his tone furious. "You know why I'm here, you know what I'm here for! What is your problem, what is wrong with you?!"

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't do this. Don't." He pulled one of her arms up, and leaning down, began to kiss her face. She turned her head away, ensuring that the kiss fell awkwardly onto her neck. He scowled, and tried to press his lips to her, ignoring her writhing.

"Come on, I'm entitled." His tone was almost bewildered. "I'm entitled to this! Its all you're good for, you know it!"

"No!" She reached up, and hit out at him with one hand, scratching his cheek. He lifted his hand to his face, feeling a trickle of blood. "You-" He began to curl, ready to spring. She had moved, taking advantage of his shock to push him, and roll herself off the bed. Getting up, she began to hurry out the door, heading for the door, grabbing her bag off the dresser. Her face was streaked with tears, and as he began to move, he heard the echoing slam of a door. Shaking his head, he got up, and walked to the mirror. He frowned, and gasped - a livid scratch was present on his face, trailing from his cheekbone. Furious, he rubbed at it, feeling the wounded flesh sting.

"Bitch," he snarled, and headed into the bathroom. As he splashed his face, he frowned. He could still go out - but did not want to have to explain his marked face. Frowning, he walked back into the bedroom, practically ripping off his shirt as he did so.

* * *

"This is good," Ariadne said, appreciatively. The food had arrived, and she had noticed that Cobb had chosen carefully - lemon chicken, moo shu pork, spiced noodles and rice were sitting in cartons, along with vegetables. She reached across for a plate that he had brought from the kitchen, and began to serve herself. After waiting, Cobb began to put vegetable and meat onto his plate, and smiled at her, kindly.

"You need to eat," he observed. She flushed slightly - she had lost weight over the last couple of weeks, a side effect of worrying about Arthur. She blushed and begin to wind noodles around her fork, preparing to eat them. Cobb turned away, focusing on trying to balance rice and chicken on his fork.

For a few minutes, they ate in companiable silence. Ariadne seemed to be aware of his presence, and was eating as carefully as she could. He turned, and smiled, and blinked. "Ummm, you've got some sesame sauce on your chin," he said, trying to be tactful.

"Oh?" Ariadne looked at him, and blushed. "Well, I can't see it."

As her face reddened slightly, Cobb put his plate down. Gallantly, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and catching her chin in his hand, began to dab at it. She smiled, almost giggling. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

They turned back to their food, and then Ariadne snuck a glance at him. His gentlemanly behaviour had made her realise how much she had been attracted to Arthur - the old Arthur. Swallowing, she quickly put another forkful of food in her mouth.

"Cobb?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever..." she began putting down her plate. But as she realised he was reaching out for her, she dismissed the remainder of her sentence, and fell into his arms.

* * *

Arthur turned over in bed, feeling the sheets rustle against his skin. Sighing, he burrowed his face in the pillow. Closing his eyes, he began to drift into a restless, unsettled sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging on the door. "All right!" he shouted. Getting up, he reached for his robe. Pulling it on his shoulders, he wrenched open the front door. "Yes?"

He peered at the two men standing on the doorstep. "Good evening," one said, almost courteously. "Arthur Ogilvie?"

"Yes?"

"Police." A small black wallet was held up, brandishing a badge. "We are arresting you for the attempted sexual assault upon a young woman. You do not have to say anything, but it might-"

"What?" Arthur, shocked, blinked as he was handcuffed. Before he could protest, he was walked out of his apartment.

* * *

"I have some wine in the refrigerator." Cobb leaned back, gently tracing his finger down Ariadne's face. "One moment."

As he walked into the kitchen, he found it hard to suppress the smirk on his face. Suddenly, he heard a vibrating noise. Frowning, he turned to his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Arthur's caller ID was flashing. Shrugging, he clicked it off, switched the phone off, and reached for the wine.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Eames rubbed his face, slightly disorientated. The cell phone was vibrating, and blinking, he rolled over, determined to grab it. As the screen flashed, he held it to his ear. "'Lo?"

"Eames?"

"Arthur?" Eames turned over, and frowned - the digital numbers on the clock were flashing 1.30am. "What is it?"

"I..." the Point Man's voice was subdued, and he sounded shaken. "I need your help. I tried calling Cobb, but-"

"But what?"

"He's not available."

"OK." Eames began to get up, hurriedly. He started to stumble round the room, looking for a clean shirt. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station."

"What?!" Eames' eyes opened wide. "What are you doing there?!"

"I've been arrested."

"Arthur-"

"I've been arrested." The Point Man's voice was flat, atonal, as though he'd accepted this twist in his life. "But...I don't know how long I'm going to be here for."

"All right. I'll get a cab." Eames pulled on his shirt. "Stay calm, ok?"

The phone went dead - shaken, Eames assumed an officer must have clicked it off. Trying hard not to succumb to a sense of hopelessness, he finished dressing, and went outside to flag a cab.

* * *

Arthur slumped over the cold metal table. They had refused to allow him time to get dressed; he was clad in his loose fitting pyjama bottoms, and the robe. He shivered, the cold air feeling as though it would penetrate his skin. He looked at his hands, feeling a jolt as he recognised him as his own, the hands that had been on the young woman only a few hours before.

He heard the clunking sound of a key in the lock, and a young police officer entered. He frowned at Arthur, as though trying to marshall his thoughts. He sat down, opposite him.

"Mr Ogilvie."

Arthur's head jerked up. "Yes?"

"Its interesting." He looked at Arthur, and frowned. "You've been accused of assault."

"Attempted rape?" Arthur felt himself almost choke on the words, as though they were alien objects in his mouth. "I-" He lapsed into silence, allowing his thoughts time to gather themselves. "I did not assault her."

"But she claims you-" the cop stopped, and rifled through his file notes. "She claims you held her down, and tried to force her into sex."

"I-" Arthur shook his head. "I thought she was willing, interested. She teased me!" He almost shouted.

The cop leaned back, and suddenly, a look of disbelief began to spread across his face. "I think you're admitting to a few things here."

"I admit nothing," Arthur almost spat out. The cop nodded, clutching the folder, as he began to leave.

* * *

Ariadne turned over in bed, realising the side was empty. She blushed - Cobb had insisted she sleep in the bed, and he have the couch. But now she was beginning to feel as though he should be in the bed, next to her, beside her. She pushed back the covers, a sliver of light through the curtains illuminating the white man's shirt she had borrowed from the Extractor. Getting up, she began to walk into the lounge, and moved over to the sleeping extractor. Lifting up the blanket he had covered himself with, she burrowed in next to him, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her close.

As she closed her eyes and began to fall into sleep, Ariadne felt a sense of warmth and security flow through her. But as an image of Arthur flickered in front of her eyes, a sense of unease returned.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Turn round please, for the pat down."

Eames swallowed, raising his arms and feeling the Sergeant's hands move down his body. Eventually, satisfied he was carrying no weapons, he nodded. "Thank you. All clear!"

Eames adjusted his jacket - which had been thrown on as hastily as the rest of his clothes - and walked to the holding room. As the door swung open, he saw Arthur, who looked crumpled, and dirty - a far cry from his usually pristine appearance

Eames pulled a chair out for himself as the Point Man looked up. "Hi." He swallowed, as though the short, simple word had been hard for him to say. "Thanks for coming."

The Forger seated himself, and looked at the younger man. "What happened?" His voice was steady, and calm. "Tell me everything."

Arthur looked at his hands. "I met her in a coffee shop." His voice was toneless. "And we went on a date."

The older man leaned forward. "Why are you here?" his tone was soft, and urgent. "Why are you in a holding cell?"

"Because she claims I sexually assaulted her," Arthur said, bitterly. Eames' eyes widened, and he leaned back. "You what?"

"You heard." Arthur swallowed, and made direct eye contact. "I didn't, Eames. I-" his voice faltered, and suddenly the door swung open. A grim, unsmiling police officer was making his way over to Arthur.

"That's it. Time's up." He grabbed the Point Man's arm, and Eames noticed with a shock that the younger man's hands were cuffed. "Time to go."

"Wait." Eames stood up. "What are you-"

"He's going to have an assessment," the cop said, bluntly. "With our shrink. Then, we follow procdures."

"What about custody, bail?" Eames demanded.

"He's staying in here until that's decided." The cop shook his head.

"But, listen!" Arthur protested. "I-"

"Shut up!" The cop turned on Arthur, wielding a baton at him, ferociously. "Just shut up! You assaulted a young woman! You're lucky we're letting you feel anything below the neck!"

Silenced, Arthur swallowed, and looked down at the floor.

"If you want to try and hurt a woman because she won't put out for you, you will face the consequences!" Eames blinked; the cop's face was scarlet with rage. He turned to Eames. "Visit's over," he informed him, bluntly. "Time for Arthur to go into his cell."

Eames stood and watched as the Point Man was pulled out of the room. His mind still reeling, he began to walk slowly to the door.

* * *

Cobb smiled and turned over, hearing Ariadne's gentle, rhythmic breathing. He reached out, gently tracing her cheekbone with his finger. He turned onto his back, feeling a sense of contentment wash over him.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly 6am. He rubbed his eyes, and began to get up. As he walked into the kitchen, he realised his phone was still lying on the side. He frowned, noting the voicemail light was blinking.

As he held it up, his eyes widened. Shaking his head, he put the phone down.

* * *

"Thank you for coming, Mr Cobb," an female police officer said, as they walked down the halls of the Police Station. "He is adamant that you are his next of kin."

"Well, he doesn't have any family," Cobb asserted. He peered through the bars of the cell at the huddled, unshaven Arthur. "How is he?"

"Well, he keeps claiming that he didn't hurt her." The officer shook her head, her carved features softening. "He says that it was as though something had taken him over."

"Really?" Cobb raised an eyebrow, a seed of worry beginning to niggle in his mind. "Something taking him over?"

"Yes, very odd." She shook her head. "He's still denying he did anything."

"I see."

"Mr Cobb." She looked at him. "We will be pressing charges. The victim wants to press charges. But if he's released on bail, would you be able to take him in?"

"Oh, no," Cobb said, shaking his head. "I have small children."

"Well, then he has to go to a secure unit." She bit her lip. "He's a danger."

"I see," Cobb said, nodding.

"Would you sign the consent form?"

"Yes," Cobb said, automatically, his heart beating at how quickly it was threatening to spiral out of control.

"Good." She smiled and they began to walk away from the door, Cobb's heart pounding loudly enough to hear.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Yes, I know this story is long...but I enjoy writing it.**

Arthur swallowed as he was pulled from the van. The drive to the facility had been long, and he felt exhausted, and dirty. Swallowing, he looked into the stony faces of the guards, who proceeded to usher him down the path to the main door.

He waited, still handcuffed, as the glass doors slid open. A man was waiting for them, his eyes sharp, and light green. He nodded. "Arthur?"

Swallowing, the Point Man nodded. The other man smiled, kindly. "Come inside."

As they entered, Arthur heard the doors swish shut. Blinking, he tried to acclimatise himself to the strangeness of this situation. _I took a girl on a date, and now I'm here...but what did I do? She wanted it, I know it!_

As he walked down the sterile, dreary corridors, he realised that he could hear soft murmurs, whispered snatches of sound. He tried turning his head, to listen, but the sounds were fleeting, passing as quickly as he first noticed them. His shirt crackled roughly against his skin, and he was desperate for a shower. To become clean.

"OK, Arthur, this is your room." The sound of the other man's voice jerked him back to reality. "Now, there is a bathroom - we do believe in giving the patients privacy."

Arthur turned, watching as the door swung open to reveal a small, clean room. He stepped in, also noticing a clean pair of hospital pants, and tunic were folded on the bed.

"Listen, its 8 am," the doctor said, softly. "So, please, take your time. Sleep. We will come back for you."

Arthur, unable to respond, watched as the doctor left, shutting the door.

* * *

"Coffee?"

Ariadne nodded, watching as the dark liquid streamed into the waiting cup. She reached for it, gratefully. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Cobb spoke carefully. She was sitting in his kitchen, wearing one of his shirts. Her long dark hair was loose and slightly tangled. He poured himself a cup, and settled across from her.

"So..." she took a sip, and then looked at him, her face puzzled, and slightly sad. "What has happened?"

Cobb swallowed, and put his own cup down. His eyes lingered on a spilled drop, trying to buy himself time before he had to speak to her directly. "Well, it looks as though Arthur skipped town for a while." He looked at her, as though trying to give the impression of innocence. "Eames went over to his apartment, found some clothes missing, a few books...we think he may have just upped and left."

Ariadne leaned back in her seat, her eyes wide. Cobb looked at her, carefully guaging her reaction. "Just...gone?"

"Yes. Just gone."

"But..." she bit her lip, and looked down into the coffee cup. "There has to be a reason why he would just go. I mean, its not rational behaviour..." her voice trailed off as she realised that the Extractor was looking at her, intently. "Why would he?"

Cobb smiled at her, and reached for her hand. "My guess is he's embarrassed. Embarrassed at how he behaved towards you, embarrassed as to how he behaved towards everyone."

Ariadne blinked. "You think?"

"Yes." Cobb smiled as she allowed him to keep his hand on hers. "I think he's just embarrassed."

* * *

"You want to see who?"

"Arthur Ogilvie," Eames said, pleasantly. "Please."

"He's not here."

"What?" Eames stared at the young desk sergeant. "But-"

"He's been transferred."

"Where?"

"That's confidential. Sorry."

Eames, blinking with shock, took a step back from the desk. His mind reeling, he turned and left the station.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked, and stretched out on his bed. He'd been enjoying the sunshine that had filtered down through the barred window. He opened one eye, annoyed at being disturbed from his nap.

"Yes?" he asked, He began to sit up, feeling slightly perturbed. The same doctor from the previous day was smiling at him, kindly.

"Its time for group therapy," he said, nodding. "We're waiting for you."

Arthur swallowed, and shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Arthur, we're currently assessing you to see how fit you are to stand trial." The doctor's tone was gentle, but there was a firmness to it. "You need to come with me."

Arthur shook his head. "No." He blinked. "I don't know what happened to me, but what I did...it wasn't the sort of thing I'd normally do."

"Arthur, you held a young woman down, and tried to assault her." The doctor shook his head. "That is not acceptable. You need treatment."

"I'm not going to talk in front of strangers," Arthur said, with dignity. "I'm not."

"Well, Arthur, its unfortunate you take that attitude." The doctor shook his head, and turned to leave. As he did so, the Point Man heard the click of the heavy door, and the grating noise of the lock being turned.

Shivering, he climbed back onto the bed, and pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

"Ari?"

She looked up. Cobb was standing by her desk. "Shall we go for lunch?"

She swallowed. It had been a couple of days since Arthur had vanished, and it had been preying on her mind. She looked down at her design, and realised she'd drawn over the blueprint. "Sure," she said, numbly. Picking up her light jacket, she began to head for the door.

Cobb looked at her, and shook his head. Eames, sitting at his desk, looked at the Extractor. "Is she all right?" he asked.

Cobb frowned. "She misses Arthur. Or wonders what happened to him."

"I think you might know," Eames commented.

"What?"

"Where is he?" The Forger stood up, and fixed Cobb with a stare. It was a coldly penetrating gaze. The Extractor matched it. "He hasn't run away. He wouldn't. He'd face what was coming to him. You've told Ariadne he's skipped town...because you want her to believe that.

"So what if I did? I don't want her to know the truth. That her ex boyfriend is a mysogynist, and also abusive." Cobb shook his head. "I'm protecting her."

"Are you?" Eames' voice was cold.

"Yes." Cobb turned and began to walk away, trying to ignore the sensation of Eames' eyes boring into his back.

Eames shook his head. Sitting down, he began to mull over how he could find Arthur.

* * *

"Please order something," Cobb urged.

Ariadne put down the menu. "OK. Salad, please."

"That's not enough," Cobb insisted.

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, Dom, but I-"

Getting up, she began to rush out of the room.

* * *

Arthur stretched out, trying to think. Memories and fragments of dreams started to penetrate his mind. Memories of standing next to a girl in a bar, a blonde girl. Turning to her, pawing at her. He swallowed, feeling himself stiffen. Memories of being with a woman, then casually leaving. He turned over to his side, smiling.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. _Where did those thoughts come from? _

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. This does get a little dark, I warn you. **

"Ari?" Cobb swallowed, standing outside the door to her bedroom. He exhaled, trying not to let his annoyance rise up and overpower him. He had eventually found her in the restaurant - she'd run sobbing into the ladies' restroom. He'd waited, patiently, paid and left a tip, and then escorted her outside, hailing a cab. In the cab ride, she'd fallen silent.

He walked into the lounge, and collapsed into a chair. As he waited, his mind wandered over to Arthur. Shrugging his shoulders, he waited for Ariadne.

* * *

Arthur walked into the patients' lounge. He felt slightly unsteady, and light headed. He'd been given a small tray containing two tablets and water before he'd left his room- he'd taken them, tossed back the water and then handed the tray back. He then walked into the lounge, and looked round.

A few other men were there. A couple sitting sprawled on couches; one sitting on the windowseat. Two others were hunched near a low-volume TV. Arthur, suddenly unsure of how he should act, or whether he should even approach them, made the decision to sit in a small seat. He hunched his shoulders up, trying to disappear into the background. As he did so, he realised that two of the men had noticed him, and were walking over.

He froze. One of them was large, and swarthy, with mottled skin. The other was slightly built, but had a cold steeliness. They both gazed at Arthur, somewhat dispassionately.

Arthur looked at them. "Yes?" he asked, his tone slightly guarded.

The larger man looked at him. "Fresh meat."

Arthur stiffened. "Yes?" His tone was studiously polite.

"What are you here for?" The smaller man was grinning.

Arthur shuddered slightly. "I'm here for...alleged assault."

"Alleged?" The other man's eyebrow went up. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm here for alleged assault." Arthur kept his tone cool. The smaller man responded by grinning more.

"Well, that's no good. If you're going to assault, you need to do it properly."

Arthur swallowed. A needle of fear was starting to penetrate his consciousness. "I don't - I mean, I'm not sure-"

"Come on man. Did you assault her, or didn't you?" The younger man was walking just a bit too close. "Did you see her, and think, I have to have that? Because that's all they're fit for, these sl-"

He was stopped abruptly. Arthur's fist shot out, punching the other man hard in the face. He choked, and staggered back. The bigger man piled in, grabbing Arthur and shoving him to the floor. Raising his fist, he tried to land a blow on the Point Man's face. His response was to turn his head, and thrust upwards with his knee. The other man gasped, as the Point Man's knee collided with his groin.

"You-"

Suddenly, a couple of uniformed guards ran in, pulling them apart. Before Arthur, could move or protest, a bag was shoved over his head, and he felt both his arms being pinned. Suddenly, he was hauled to his feet, and dragged away.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Cobb turned, as Ariadne came out into the lounge. She was wearing pyjamas, and a robe. He smiled and opened his arms, feeling a sense of relief as she curled into them.

"Its fine," he said, soothingly, brushing the top of her head with his lips. "Ari, its fine."

"Its just..." she shook her head. "Arthur - I still feel sick when I think of what could have happened. To me."

"I know," he said, gently, holding her close. "But he's getting some help. And you - you're safe."

"I'm still shocked," she continued, pulling back slightly. "I just hope that when he comes out, he takes responsiblity. Admits his motivations."

"If he remembers," Cobb said, without thinking.

Ariadne looked at him, her face creasing. "What do you mean?"

Cobb swallowed, suddenly realising he was veering dangerously close to exposure. "I mean...motivations for crimes of this type are complex."

"Dom?"

"Yes?"

"Did Arthur...ever confide in you?"

"No," Cobb said quickly, shaking his head. "Never."

* * *

Eames jumped. The shrill ring of the cellphone pierced the silence of his small, cluttered apartment. He fumbled, grabbing at the phone. "Hello?"

"Eames?"

"Arthur?" He sat upright. "What-"

"Eames. Help me. Please."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames swallowed nervously as he looked at the receptionist. She had barely acknowledged him, preferring to stare at her computer screen. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Arthur Ogilvie, please." Eames spoke perfectly politely, and she frowned slightly. "One moment."

As the Forger waited, he wondered what he was going to encounter. Arthur had seemed to be tearful and scared on te phone - a side of him that Eames had never before encountered. But then, he thought grimly, he' never encountered the sexist, womanising side of Arthur before, either. Swallowing, he waited.

"Come this way, please."

Eames followed the receptionist, noting the white starkness of the walls, and the coldness of the place. A place of safety or danger? He wasn't sure he could be sure.

* * *

"Ariadne? You awake?"

The Architect was cocooned in the covers, barely stirring. Cobb smiled, and got up, walking towards the kitchen. As he began to make coffee, he smiled again, suddenly overwhelmed by the new direction and purpose in his life.

He ha Ariadne. The person he'd wanted, to help pull him out of his suffocating loneliness, and despair. She understood him, he had decided, right from the first time they had gone under together. When she had found him, and discovered his memories, he'd realised that he needed her.

"A prison of memories to lock her in?" She'd argued. "You think that's going to contain her?"

It had not. It never would have done, Cobb ruminated sadly. He'd incepted his wife, and that had caused her to - he shut his eyes, shocked to find tears welling in his eyes. His guilt was still there, ever present, like the constant hum of an electrical appliance. Background noise you never really noticed, but when you did, it became unbearable.

He shuddered. Arthur. He shook his head, choosing to try and banish the unpleasant thought. Arthur would be allright, Cobb thought, angrily. He had given him an idea, he'd chosen to act upon it. He'd possibly always harboured the urge for sexual dominance to give him satisfaction. And he would never have deserved Ariadne. He was too self-absorbed, too interested in his work. He would never have given her the time, the love, the consideration that she needed and deserved. All he cared about was work.

The coffee brewed. Cobb poured two mugs of it, and began to take it back to the bedroom. There was a new lightness in his heart, his life, his eyes.

* * *

"Any weapons?"

"No."

"Anything you intend to give him - he is not allowed alcohol, caffeine, chewing gum, drugs including prescription medication and anything with sharp edges."

Eames blinked, shocked. The young male nurse smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry. No-one's allowed anything that makes they hyper, aggressive, or they could use to harm themselves."

"Well." Eames bit his lip. "I see."

"Please, come this way." The nurse led the Forger through to a door, and knocked on it. "Arthur," he called gently. "You have a visitor."

"ok."

Eames waited as Arthur began to unlock the door. After a few moments, the Point Man opened the door. Eames looked at him, and his heart began to sink. Arthur was pale, his eyes darkly circled. His regulation tunic hung on his previously trim, toned frame.

"You have fifteen minutes, and I'm right outside." The nurse left, shutting the door.

Eames looked at Arthur, and the two of them moved over to seats. Arthur sat on the bed, Eames perched on the chair. He looked at the other man. "So," he began, his voice suddenly trailing off.

"So." Arthur looked down at his hands. "Thanks for coming."

"What happened?" Eames' voice was soft.

"I...don't know." The Point Man looked at Eames, his eyes filled with despair. "I was arrested, in jail - suddenly I get told a form has been signed, and I'm here."

"But why are you here?" Eames insisted. "You didn't just turn up!"

"I'm here because I'm a danger," Arthur said bitterly, suddenly jumping to his feet. "A danger to women. That's what the therapist says. But, Eames, the thoughts I had - the urges- I don't know where they came from."

"Ideas," Eames said, quietly. "Ideas should be buried, deep inside-" He looked at the agitated younger man. "When did you start having those thoughts, those urges? You certainly didn't have them when we first met."

"Eames, I- I must have always had them, and not realised." He bit his lip.

"No, Arthur. Think about this. Think about it. What do we do?" A horrifying realisation was beginning to dawn on the Forger.

"I've been-" Arthur blinked. "Oh, God, no. Please don't tell me that that is what you think. He wouldn't." Arthur's eyes were large, and terrified.

"Ariadne," Eames muttered. "She's the key to this." He looked at Arthur. "I'm afraid, if pushed, he would."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"I mean...he couldn't..." Arthur was pacing in circles, as though trying to confront a terrible, hideous truth. "He couldn't do that to me. Would he?"

Eames, his facial muscles tightening, watched the agitated movements of the younger man. He swallowed, trying to think of something more constructive to say.

"Arthur, I could be wrong..."

"But what if you're not?" Arthur whispered, his face looking drawn, haggard. "What if you're right? What if he- Cobb - what if he incepted me? He did it to Mal, why not do it to me?"

Shocked, Eames watched as the younger man sat down heavily on a chair, slumping. He put his hand up, and rested his forehead on it.

"It makes sense," Arthur said, slowly. "Ariadne. She and Dom - well, he confided in her, during the Fischer case. Told her things that he never told me." He looked at Eames. "But if he'd wanted her-" he swallowed. "Well, I would have...stepped aside."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, if I thought she and Cobb were better suited," Arthur said, hesitantly. "I would have just..." his voice trailed off, and he sank down in the seat, visibly sagging.

"What do you remember?" Eames asked, moving round to sit opposite him. Arthur swallowed, and rubbed his chin. Eames noticed with concern that the formerly trim and clean shaven Point Man was developing stubble. He studied him carefully. Arthur was thinner than he remembered, and by the shape of his arms, had also lost muscle tone. Eames felt a wave of anger - if Cobb was responsible, he couldn't help but think he'd be pleased by this loss of the Point Man's chiselled good looks.

"I remember..." Arthur leaned back, and looked up. "I remember looking at these women, and being overcome by lust. Wanting them. Wanting to do things..." he looked at the Forger, and blushed.

"You never felt that way?" Eames asked, gently. Arthur scowled.

"I'm not a robot, Eames," he said, with dignity. "I do have needs, I have...urges." He shook his head. "But I don't think pouncing on someone, and trying to rob them of theirs is...a good idea."

"So what happened?"

"I met a girl in a coffee shop, she was sweet, and sexy. I went out with her, took her home- and apparently, I tried to-" Arthur's voice dropped. "But I have no idea how I thought it was a good idea."

"And if its out of character..." Eames mused, "you could only think its a good idea..."

"If someone wanted me to think it." Arthur finished. He looked at Eames. "You have to help Ariadne."

The Forger got to his feet. "Why?"

"Because she's in danger. And not from me."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. This does get a little dark, I warn you. **

"She's in danger. And not from me."

Eames looked at Arthur as the words hung heavily on the air. He swallowed, and nodded. "You mean she's in danger from Cobb."

"Yes." Arthur shook his head. "He's done something to me...I'm not sure what, but its damaged me. And Ariadne...she's in danger from him."

"Danger?"

"He could be planning anything...do anything..." Arthur began to pace. "And I'm stuck here, facing the prospect of jail. Or a spell in a psychiatric unit. Because people will believe I was capable of hurting that young woman...and I'm not."

Eames looked at him. "You're not?"

"No," Arthur said, almost breathlessly. "I'm not."

"I believe you." Eames' voice was soft, and he nodded. "I believe you, Arthur."

"You do?" His eyes were pleading, almost desperate. "Why do you believe me? Why?"

"Because," Eames said, slowly, as though considering his words carefully, "I've never seen any evidence of violence used by you against anyone - certainly not a young woman. And you never struck me as the type of man were if you were refused, you'd use violence or force. But your behaviour towards Ariadne..."

"But that wasn't me," Arthur said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Please Eames, believe me - that was never me."

"I do," Eames said, carefully. "I do." He nodded, and walked over to the younger man, and patted his shoulder. "Just...wait for me, all right? I will try and sort this out."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Eames turned. "Yes?"

"Time's up." The door opened, and two male nurses walked in. "Its time for Arthur to go to group therapy."

Eames nodded. "Of course." He turned and began to leave. "I'll be back next week."

"Thank you." Arthur watched him go, then turned to the two men. "Group therapy?"

"Yes," one of the nurses said with contempt. "For wife beaters and sexual predators like yourself."

"I'm neither!" Arthur felt his colour and temperature rise. "I-"

"Oh, save it." The nurse glared at him. "Men like you make me sick. Its never your fault, is it? Its hers - for being too sexy, or dressing provocatively, or for just not jumping to attention when you demand it. You're going to therapy with the rest of the animals!"

Before Arthur could protest, he felt a hand clamp round his upper arm.

* * *

"So, do you want to go out this evening?"

Ariadne blinked. Cobb was leaning over her, smiling. She forced her lips into a smile, and shook her head. "No, thank you. I really just want to get aan early night."

"Oh." Cobb frowned slightly, his face falling. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"No, its just..." Ariadne looked down at her desk. "We've been working so hard, I'm just tired. Especially as we have no-"

"Oh, yes." Cobb frowned. "Well, don't worry. We can find another Point Man."

"We can?" Ariadne looked at him, almost suspicously. "Cobb, we don't know if Arthur's not coming back yet!"

"Oh, right." Cobb nodded. "Of course." He looked at the floor. "Listen, I think I might call it a day, all right?"

She nodded, finding words to answer with. "Of course."

As Cobb turned and left, she couldn't help but stare at his back.

* * *

"OK, pretty boy, let's take you back."

Arthur allowed himself to be walked back to his room, silently compliant. The session had passed slowly - he'd preferred to sit, and stare at the floor. As he was pushed into the room, he collapsed onto the bed.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. It began to open. "Arthur. Visitor. We've made a special exception - this guy is on the court order as your caretaker."

Arthur blinked. "My what?"

"Caretaker," the nurse replied, patiently. "Mr Cobb?"

Arthur's eyes widened as Dom Cobb entered, holding a sleek silver case.

"OK, you've got fifteen minutes."

Cobb looked at Arthur, who, dumbfounded, merely stared back.

"Fifteen minutes," Cobb replied. "I think we can make use of them."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Cobb, I-" Arthur took a step backwards, his eyes shifting from the figure of the other man to the sleek silver PASIV. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur, I came to see you, to see if you needed any help." Cobb placed the PASIV on the table, and walked forward. "After all, you're in a dangerous position. In a mental ward, being assessed, before being tried for assault."

Arthur shook his head. "I never touched her. You know that!" He swallowed, noting how his voice had risen slightly. Cobb smiled sympathetically. "I never touched her," he repeated.

Cobb shook his head. "Arthur, you know that you don't know that."

"What?" The Point Man looked at him, his eyes widening. "Cobb, you know me...know me better than anyone-"

"No, Arthur, I don't." Cobb shook his head. "I don't know you." He smiled gently at the other man. "I though I knew you - knew you as a soild man, a man who would be relied upon in a crisis, someone who would never hurt anyone." He shook his head again. "I was wrong."

"Dom?" Arthur's voice had faded down almost to a whisper. "Are you saying that you think I was capable of doing that? Hurting someone? Forcing her into sex?"

"Arthur, I know that you can be jealous, and I know that you can be possessive." Cobb sat down, and studied the other man, noting the new beard growth, and his gauntness. "You've been like that with me."

"With you?" Arthur looked at him, his jaw dropping slightly.

"I know you didn't like me being married." Cobb screwed him mouth up slightly. "I know you thought we'd be a team, and work together, but I had responsiblities, a wife, children. You find that hard to deal with, so you become jealous. And then you start to turn on people."

"I never turned on you," Arthur countered.

"Really?" Cobb narrowed his eyes. "You didn't exactly help me when the police wanted me for Mal's suicide, did you? What did you do, Arthur? You ran away, to Paris, hoping it would blow over and you would never be implicated. You are such a coward."

"I left because I felt it was best," Arthur said, staunchly. "Best for both of us."

"Yes, and then you met Ariadne, and decided you were going to try and worm your way in with her." Cobb smiled tightly. "But you're not capable of a relationship Arthur. You're too selfish, too intent on putting yourself first-"

"And you did something to me!" Arthur roared, unable to control himself. "You incepted me, incepted me into something I'm not!" He took a step forward. "You planted those ideas into my mind, the idea that I can't live without sex, the idea I have to take it, the idea I can't control myself!"

"Arthur!" Cobb shouted. "Arthur, stop it! Stop trying to hit me!"

Arthur looked at him, and narrowed his eyes. His heartbeat began to accelerate. "Cobb, I-"

"Arthur, how could you do this? How could you hurt me like this?!" Cobb's voice took on a pleading tone, and he held out his hands. "I trusted you, we all did ,and then you betray us-" He picked up the PASIV. "Maybe I should-"

"NO!" Arthur shouted, his face suffusing with colour. "Get away from me, Cobb! I don't know what happened to you, but-"

Suddenly, the door began to open. Two nurses stood there, with a doctor. The doctor's face was aghast. "What is-"

Cobb gabbed the PASIV. "He tried to hit me," he said, his voice shaking. "I only came to help him, and-"

"Right, buddy, solitary room," one of the nurses commented, walking towards him. "Let's restrain you, see you cool off!"

Cobb watched as Arthur was dragged away, a distraught look on his face. Smiling, he grabbed the PASIV, and began to follow the doctor out.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne stared at the TV set in the corner of the living room, the moving pictures and sound making no impression upon her. Sighing, she got up and switched it off, trying to calm her nerves. As she began to walk back to the couch, the doorbell rang. Blinking, she walked to it, and put her hand on the door. "Who is it?"

"Eames."

She began to open in, and studied the Forger. He looked dishevelled, but his eyes were burning. "Can I come in?"

"Well, yes-" she began, only for him to stride in. She shut the door, frowning slightly. "What is it? Do you want coffee, water-"

"No, no," he said, hurriedly, cutting her off. "I've got to talk to you. Is Cobb coming round?"

"No - at least, I don't think so." She walked back to the couch and sat on it, curling her legs up. "What's happened?"

"You need to stay away from Cobb."

She looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise. "Eames, I- what on earth-"

"I went to the facility, and saw Arthur." Eames got up, pacing the room. "He's not in good shape, and I'm going to tell you the reason."

"What is it?"

"Cobb. He incepted him."

Ariadne shook her head. "I don't-"

"Believe it?" Eames said, testily. "Think about it, Ariadne. Arthur was never like this before! He was never crude, sex obsessed, only interested in his own pleasure! There has to be something feeding this idea!"

"But why would Cobb-" Ariadne stopped talking, and sank back in the seat. "Why?"

"Jealousy?" Eames was pacing. "He never did get over Mal. I think he saw you as a replacement. Someone he could love, that would help him. Be a mother to his kids."

"But I-" her heart was pounding. "I never saw Cobb that way! But Arthur, I was flattered, and-"

"Listen," Eames said, quietly. "Arthur is in trouble. Serious trouble. We need to find the truth."

"And how do we do that?"

Eames smiled at her, his face softening. "We need to use extraction. Find out what exactly was going on in his head."

"But how can we use that as proof?"

"We can convince Cobb he needs to tell the truth."

Ariadne nodded, speechless. She felt as though she were descending into a nightmare. "If we must."

"Ariadne!" Eames got up, and almost grabbed her. "Listen to me! Arthur is in serious danger! He could go into jail for years for this! We have to find out the truth!"

"All right," she said, nodding. "What time is it?"

"Half eight."

"OK, I'll call Cobb."

* * *

Arthur lay and stared at the ceiling. He was restrained at his wrists and ankles, and no amount of pulling was going to dislodge the binds. He swallowed. His throat was dry, but he knew he would only receive water when the nurses deigned to come and assist him. He blinked, and closed his eyes, trying to fall into sleep.

"Hey, wake up! Meds!"

Arthur blinked as the medication was roughly forced into his mouth. Swallowing, his head held up so he didn't choke, he wished for this nightmare to be over.

* * *

"Well, thank you for inviting me." Cobb smiled at her, graciously. He had been surprised to receive the call on his cell phone, having understood that Ariadne wanted to be alone that evening. He frowned slightly. "You're a bit flushed. Are you ok?"

"Oh, fine," she said, keeping an eye on the clock. "Its just...getting late. Shall we...?"

Cobb stood up, surprised, and delighted. "Of course," he said politely.

"Are you going to finish your wine?" she asked, flirtatiously. He turned, and picked up the glass. "Of course." As he finished it, she smiled and began to lead him to the main bedroom.

After a few minutes, he settled on the bed. "You all right?" she asked, courteously.

"I will be, I-" He closed his eyes, drifting into sleep. Ariadne watched, waited. Cautiously, she reached under the bed, and pulled out the PASIV.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne shivered as she slid the plastic tube into Cobb's lower arm. The Extractor was sleeping peacefully - his chest rising and falling with the rhythms. She began to slide the tube into her own arm, lay down, and pressed the centre button.

Suddenly, she was falling into darkness. Blinking she opened her eyes. She was on the Metro - the subway train that rattled along under Paris, taking her to the warehouse each day from her cosy studio apartment. Swallowing, she peered out of the window - she could see herself entering the warehouse, going up the steps.

Swallowing, she began to get up, to follow herself. Shouldering her bag, she walked in, knowing she would have to conceal herself carefully.

She watched herself entering the main room, going past the piles of dusty papers, and mismatched furniture. Arthur was leaning over a PASIV, humming softly. She walked up to him. "Hey."

"Well, good morning." He turned, and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you sleep?"

"Not much. Busy sketching this design." She pulled a cardboard tube out of her rucksack. As Ariadne watched, she realised she'd forgotten about this particular design - it had been for a hit on a financier, whose wife was convinced he was cheating on her. Arthur unscrolled them, and frowned. "Hmmm."

"What do you think?" she asked, nervously. Arthur lowered them and smiled. "They're terrific." Ariadne watched as he leaned forward again to kiss her doppelganger. "A nightclub is perfect."

"My idea was his secrets could be in the cash register," she explained.

"But if he is a womaniser," Arthur mused, "being in a club with women will lower his defences." He started to roll the papers back up. "Thank you, Cobb will love them."

Ariadne blinked. Before she could be noticed, she hurried away, stepping back onto the train. As the doors slid shut, it began to journey on once more.

She blinked as it stopped again. As the doors slid open, she saw Arthur and Cobb, talking. No-one else was around.

"So, I'd really like you to test this out with me." Cobb was smiling invitingly at the Point Man, who frowned slightly.

"Just us? What about Ariadne, and Eames-"

"Arthur, you know that the core operation has to be executed by the two of us. I don't see a problem with us taking charge."

"Yes, but Dom-"

"Arthur. Please. Just trust me."

Their voices began to fade, and Ariadne stepped away, letting the train rattle on again. Shortly, it stopped. She blinked. She was standing in the hallway, with Arthur.

"I just...don't know if this is going to work." Arthur smiled. "I mean, I do have my standards..."

Ariadne blinked, her mouth falling open slightly. "Arthur, I-"

"No, don't say anything. Just don't." Stunned, she watched as he turned and walked away.

Ariadne swallowed, and then got back on the train. As it rattled to its next stop, she blinked, stunned.

Cobb and Arthur were in a nightclub. As she watched, her heart began to pound. It was her design. Suddenly, she realised that Cobb had played her completely. He had made her design the level for the inception.

Shocked, she shook her head, waiting for the ground to shake.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne waited for the ground to begin shaking. The longer she waited, the more a needle of fear began to prick through her senses. Finally, she realised that she had in her hurry, mistimed the dosage.

She had no choice but to follow the two men into the club. As she walked in, she immediately felt dowdy and unfashionable. The room was full of women - giggling, tanned, highlighted. She looked around and blinked - where those surgically enhanced?

Shuddering, she continued to walk. Scanning the room, she noticed Cobb standing at the bar, with Arthur. Determined not to blow her extraction, she began to hide in an alcove. Leaning in, she concentrated.

"So, the type you're looking for...", Cobb looked round, causing her to draw back - "is this - a woman who is only good for one thing."

Ariadne sucked in her breath. A feeling of horror was beginning to dawn. She bit her lip, anxious for the shaking to begin. Frustrated, she listened.

"Remember, what do you want them to look like?"

Arthur shrugged.

"I'll tell you, Arthur, not like Ariadne. She's not attractive enough for you, allright? You need to make sure she realises this."

Ariadne felt a sudden rush of anger. She almost wanted to move forward.

"I mean, take the woman over there." Cobb turned, and Arthur followed. "See her?"

Ariadne followed the men's gaze. A curvaceous woman, laughing, was holding their attention. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Go and talk to her."

"Cobb, I-"

"Arthur. Ariadne and you can't last. You think a man like you will always be satisfied with a little girl like that? No. Just go and talk to that woman."

Arthur nodded, obediently going. Ariadne opened her mouth, realising in time that she would have revealed herself. She watched as he walked past, holding a glass. Swallowing, she began to follow him.

As he approached the woman, she realised he was swaggering slightly. A cocky self-confidence was permeating his stance. She blinked. Arthur had always had a calm self-possession, but this arrogance was unsettling. The woman was blushing slightly. Arthur was leaning in, smiling. There was a predatory air that she was finding repellent. As he whispered to her, Ariadne strained to listen.

"You're beautiful," Arthur said, smiling. The woman blushed, and turned her head away. Arthur leaned in more closely. "No, trust me, you're beautiful. Let me -" suddenly, the ground started to shake.

Ariadne blinked. She turned her head, looking at Cobb. He was still asleep - quickly, she removed the IV from her and his arm, and began to pack the PASIV away. As she slid it under the bed, she felt herself shudder.

Quickly, she headed into the lounge. She pressed a few numbers, trying to still her accelerated heart beat. As the phone was answered, she swallowed. "Eames. Eames, I need your help. Can I meet you at yours?"

* * *

Arthur lay on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. The drugs he'd been fed were serving to make him sleepy, but also clouding his thoughts. He shook his head. His memories of Ariadne were growing hazy, and he was fighting to keep them clear.

He closed his eyes, gently drifting into sleep. As he fell into darkness, an image of Cobb flitted across his mind.

Shocked, his eyes jerked awake. Suddenly, he heard another voice. "Ogilvie, wake up! Visitor!"

Arthur turned his head, his eyes widening. Ariadne was standing next to him.

"Hello Arthur."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"You've got fifteen minutes," the nurse warned. He began to leave. Arthur watched as he walked out, closing the door of the room behind him. He coughed, and as though reading his thought, the Architect picked up a glass of water and brought it to his lips. He took a couple of sips, grateful for the cool liquid flowing down his throat. After a few minutes, she gently pulled the glass away. As she set it on a small table, she reached over, and wiped his mouth. As she smiled at him, with unease, concern, but also, he noted, affection, he felt himself begin to crack.

"Ari," Arthur choked, struggling. The restraints were keeping him confined against the bed. He turned his head. "Ariadne, what are you trying to say?"

"Arthur, I believe that you didn't do anything," she said, softly. "I believe Cobb is behind it all."

"How..." Arthur was struggling to sit up, and she blinked. "Here."

Deftly, carefully, her hands unbuckled the belt restraints, and slipped them off his body. Arthur breathed, immediately feeling a new sense of freedom. Before she could say anything, he'd pushed himself off the bed, and was beginning to pace.

"Cobb..." he was shaking his head. "But...how do you know?"

Ariadne swallowed. "I went into his dreams." Arthur turned and looked at her, stunned, and then furious. "I went into his dreams, and saw what he was doing."

"Ariadne!" Arthur shook his head, angrily. "I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"I did it for you," she said, stubbornly. "I needed to see...what had happened. If anything had happened."

Arthur stopped pacing, and rubbed his forehead. "All right," he said, quietly. "I get it." There was a suspicious look on his face that made her realise she needed to tell him everything she had found.

"Do you?" She countered. He frowned - being in here, even though he was being dulled with medication, had not blunted his wits. He walked over to her.

"Ariadne." He spoke quietly, powerfully, and leaning over, touched her cheek. She didn't flinch or turn away, instead, she reached up and wrapped her fingers round his. "Tell me...everything."

"All right." She nodded. "Everything."

Arthur clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Listen to me. I am in here, pending trial for a crime that I did not commit...and if I did commit it, I have no idea of knowing where the desire came from." He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "You need to tell me everything you know."

"All right."

* * *

Eames sat quietly, watching Cobb. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was almost hypnotising. He shook his head, wrapping his fingers around the neck of a bottle of beer.

Watching the Extractor was unnerving. The Forger was studying him carefully, the features composed in restful sleep. He bit his lip, and got up.

Ariadne had been distraught. In tears, and he had insisted he'd come over. And also insisted that she needed to see Arthur. To tell the Point Man exactly what she had found out.

The thought made him shudder. He found himself thinking through the scenarios he'd encountered with Ariadne and Arthur, the Extractor. None of them had noticed the Extractor's loneliness, his craving for affection.

And that was what had made him so dangerous.

* * *

"So he..." Arthur said, slowly.

"He got me to design the layout for the night club," she said, softly. Her heart was still twisting with this betrayal. "That's how he could do it. He managed to betray you through using me."

Arthur sank down onto the bed. "Oh, God." His voice was broken. Ariadne looked at him, suddenly shocked into seeing the broken shell the formerly elegant, erudite Point Man had become. "He did this to me...and we let him..."

She shook her head. "Well, we're going to change it," she said, decisively.

"How?" Arthur asked. His face was pale. He looked lost and alone. Ariadne sat own next to him, and carefully placed her hand on his thigh. Hesitantly, he reached over, and took it.

"We perform an extraction."

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"An extraction?!" Arthur's voice jumped slightly with his response to Ariadne's statement, but she shook her head, as though warning him to be quiet. "Ariadne, who are we going to perform this on-"

"Cobb," she replied, bluntly. "We have to get one of your doctor's involved, to see the truth."

"Its crazy." Arthur turned away. "Ariadne, they'll think I'm a dangerous psychopath. I'll get-"

"If we don't try, we'll never know," she said, her tone almost curt. "We have to get evidence that its Cobb, and not you."

Arthur looked at her. "Ariadne, if we do this-"

"Arthur, if we don't do this - you'll lose everything." Her heart was beginning to pound, but she looked at him clearly and directly. "You're in danger of going to jail. If you do, you'll never work again, you'll always be under suspicion." She felt her heart break as she said the words, but as Arthur looked at her, she continued. "We have to do this, find out what's really happened to Cobb."

Arthur paused, and reached out. She took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "All right," he said, quietly. He sounded faint, timid, and she bit her lip.

"Thank you," she said. Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek, before the heavy bolt sliding back signified her visit was at an end.

* * *

Eames got up, and went into the kitchen. He needed a cup of coffee badly - his energy was beginning to drop. As he opened the cupboards, looking for a jar of instant, he heard a noise.

Pausing, he left his hand on the door, and began to walk into the other room. Cobb, looking slightly dishevelled, was standing in the lounge. "Where's Ariadne?" he asked, looking confused.

"She had to go out," Eames said, trying to temper his anger. He could have happily have gone for the slightly older man. Cobb rubbed his face. "Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Cobb swallowed. "Well, I may as well stay here." He walked past Eames into the kitchen. Eames blinked, noting the ease - the arrogance - with which Cobb helped himself to items in Ariadne's kitchen. As Cobb spooned coffee into a mug, Eames took a step closer.

"Arthur."

Cobb turned, blinking. "What?"

"Arthur," Eames repeated. "Let's talk about him. What do you reckon he's doing right now? Probably lying on a bed, gazing at the ceiling, wondering if he'll ever see daylight again. Or freedom."

Cobb turned. "What?"

"You incepted him," Eames said, calmly, his blood beginning to pulse. "What is it with you, Dom? Why do you feel this need to try and break the minds of everyone who is close to you? Mal, Arthur, Ariadne?" His voice was steady, concealing the shakiness he was feeling. "Is that the plan?"

Cobb looked at him. "You don't know anything," he said, his voice taut. "Do you really think Arthur could give Ariadne the life she wanted?!"

"Oh, I see, its all about what could happen, is it?" Eames lowered his voice. "Cobb, you are playing a dangerous-"

He stopped. The extractor had flung the coffee cannister at him, full force, in his face. As the forger reeled back, spluttering, Cobb turned, running out of the apartment.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Eames choked. He'd held up his arm to protect his face - but the cannister had split open, peppering his skin with the ground beans. As they his his face, he winced - they were sharp, and penetrating. Coughing, he moved towards the sink, turning on the faucet, determined to splash his face and clear his vision.

A door slammed - Cobb. His heart sank, knowing that the Extractor had fled. He had a sickening sensation that he was fleeing to the hospital, no doubt to see Arthur.

No doubt to torment Arthur.

As he splashed his face, his initial rage fell to a dull throb. He had to think clearly - running after Cobb would not do any good. If his suspicions were correct, turning up at the clinic, ranting and raving - they would not hesitate to lock him up, too. He reached for a towel. He had to talk to Ariadne, see what had transpired at the clinic.

But, he thought with a sickening lurch, they would probably be too late. Pausing at the sink, he hated himself for his lack of courage. Slowly,he towelled himself dry.

* * *

Arthur lay on his bed, his head swimming. Talking to a doctor about this...he almost laughed. Ariadne was so determined to try and help him, he reasoned, she had started to believe that everyone else would be willing to help him as well.

He turned over. He was taking his medication, and being obsequiously docile to the staff. In fact, he'd noticed a subtle change in how they treated him. He was no longer being spoken to harshly, and he also noticed that they were grabbing at him less.

In fact, they were treating him more like a human being. He swallowed, and began to sit up. Suddenly, he heard voices.

"Well, this is somewhat irregular, but-"

"No, please, you have to let me see him!" Arthur blinked, a sudden trickle of fear penetrating his consciousness.

He recognised that voice.

"Why?" was the patient response. Arthur strained his ears.

"Well, a friend of mine - his ex-girlfriend - came to visit him - and now she's upset." Cobb's voice sounded frayed, and hurt. "I have to find out what was said."

"Mr Cobb, I think you would feel better if you-"

"No, I need to see him! Please!"

"All right, but only for ten minutes. He needs to be settled, and can't be if he's over-excited."

Arthur heard the key scrape, and the door open. The Extractor appeared, rumpled, and to Arthur's shock, almost wild eyed. He took a step towards him.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing," he said, in a low voice with a hint of menace, "but you're staying in here."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Am I?" he took a step towards Cobb. "You make it sound so clear cut...but we both know the truth."

"No, you think you know the truth," the other man countered. "You think you know what happened! But you don't!"

"Cobb, please, calm down." Arthur took another step forward. "Whatever happened to you, we can -"

"Shut up!" Cobb exploded, his anger suddenly frightening. "Nothing happened to me- we just saw your true colours! That's what happened, Arthur!"

"Cobb-" Arthur was struggling to control his voice. "I know you set Ariadne up. She told me everything!"

Cobb stopped, and blinked. "Did she?" A smile was beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth. "What else did she tell you, Arthur?"

Arthur paused, and shook his head. "I-"

"So, she told you everything...and you don't know?" There was a sibilant hush to Cobb's words. "I think she told you things, and you have tried to twist them. This is because you can't be trusted, Arthur. Not with the truth."

"And what about you?" Arthur countered. "What about how you got her to design worlds...and then used them to twist me?" He glared at the Extractor. "I think you know more than you're ever going to tell."

Cobb shook his head. "You're deluded, Arthur. So...deluded." He shook his head. "Still, I can at least talk to Ariadne."

Arthur looked at him. "What?"

"You won't be seeing her again." Cobb's eyes had narrowed. "This is my team. And there's no place on it for you anymore."

Stunned, Arthur turned and watched him leave, sinking to the floor.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Short chapter - this is just to move the plot on. **

Ariadne hurried back to the apartment. She knew she needed to be back there, to try and make it seem to Cobb that she had never left, but the odds were not on her side. She bit her lip as a bus roared away from her, delaying her journey. She looked around frantically, wondering if the best procedure would be to hire a cab.

She shook her head. Extracting from Cobb would be difficult, and painful, but they had to unearth the reasons for his treatment of Arthur. If it was jealousy, it was a jealousy on a scale that she'd never seen before. She sighed, and watched as a bus trundled towards her.

"Ariadne?"

She blinked in shock. Cobb was standing in front of her. Unconsciously, she felt her hand go to her pocket, and feel the bishop. It was still heavy. This was real.

"Cobb, what are you-" she stammered.

He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question." He smiled, and suddenly she saw a coldness in it that she had previously never witnessed. She blinked as he continued to stare at her. "Shall we go to the warehouse?"

"Cobb, I-"

"Oh, don't explain." He shook his head. "Do I really need to know how my Architect and Forger betrayed my trust?"

She blinked, shocked. He smiled at her, and took her arm. "Come on."

* * *

"Arthur? Arthur, hey man, let me know you're alive in there!"

Arthur blinked, feeling stunned. A light was shined into his eyes , making him wince. Another face hoved into view.

"He'll be allright- let's just get him up, and on an IV. He might need a drip."

Arthur swallowed, felt hands lifting him, moving him into position. As they did so, he opened his eyes. The doctor who had previously shown concern, and kindness, was looking at him. "He does need a drip - he's dehydrated. No sedatives. Let him sleep naturally."

Arthur swallowed. "Thank you," he whispered, hoarsely.

"Just sleep," the other man said, calmly. "We'll talk later."

As the drip was attached, sending soothing nutrients into his system, Arthur began to close his eyes.

* * *

"We have to talk," Ariadne said, as he practically pulled her along. His grip was tight, and she winced at how his fingers were starting to dig into her flesh. "I need you to tell me what's been going on!"

"All that's been going on is that Arthur revealed his true colours," Cobb said, quietly. His voice was low as they passed through the crowds, him keeping her close. With a sinking feeling, Ariadne realised that to onlookers, they probably resembled any other couple, merely having a tiff.

If only they knew.

"Arthur's true colours?" She almost choked, and turned to face him, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. "What about yours?"

"What about mine?" his voice was calm, betraying none of the anger that he had just shown. Despite herself, she shivered. The glacial intensity in those eyes was too much to look at.

"The fact you- you-"

"Ariadne, I opened your eyes to the truth. Come on, we have to get to the warehouse."

"For what?"

"For an extraction. Come on."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Cobb!" Ariadne tried to pull away from him. "Cobb, this is insane!"

Cobb looked at her, smiling a frozen grin. She shuddered. Suddenly, the mask was beginning to slip - the sheen of professionalism that he had worn during the Fischer job was cracking, sliding off. Underneath it was a desperate man. A man who was prepared to go to any lengths.

Including seeing his best friend go to jail on a false charge.

"Nothing's insane, Ariadne." Cobb was shaking his head. "You just...need to stop believing Arthur. He's dangerously unstable. Come on, come with me!"

"Cobb, I-"

"Ariadne..." there was a glitter in his eyes that chilled her. Suddenly, she realised she only had one choice - to co-operate and see what would happen. She swallowed, and nodded.

"All right," she said, quietly. "Let's go."

* * *

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked, and swallowed. He could feel a cold cloth on his forehead, and he turned. A young nurse, female, was gently wiping his face. He nodded. "Thank you."

"Arthur, you're not strapped down." A male voice spoke, gently. "You're able to move. I need to ask you some questions."

He nodded. He was in a normal bed, without restraints. As he looked round, he saw that it was a larger room. The doctor sitting next to him was late thirties, with an intense, intelligent face. His light green eyes surveyed Arthur, curiously.

"I'm Dr Mike Tennison," he said, calmly. "I'm a shrink. Your case has been passed to me. It makes for interesting reading."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Tennison was surveying the data, carefully. "It gives the impression of a man in a state of deluded psychosis. Someone who underneath a carefully composed facade, would simply explode into violence."

Arthur bristled. The nutrients in the IV drip had helped feed his mind, and being able to sleep had given him some clarity. He swallowed, and nodded.

"But...you have no history of violence, or aggression." Tennison frowned. "So, there is something missing here. Something either happened to make you change...or there is another factor."

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "It will sound...crazy."

"Try me."

"Ok," Arthur took a deep breath. "My best friend implanted an idea. An idea that I'm - like that."

Tennison opened his eyes. "Well. That does sound crazy."

Frustrated, Arthur fell back against the pillows.

* * *

Cobb and Ariadne entered the warehouse. She shuddered, and he smiled again.

"Look, all I need to do is get rid of those thoughts of Arthur." His voice was gentle, almost soothing. "You can't keep carrying him round in your head. It was a dream, an illusion. The real Arthur is the one that tried to attack you."

She swallowed. An idea was forming, but she could not afford to give it away. She nodded. "Yes, I think maybe he was."

Cobb was studying her. "You really think that?"

"I do wonder."

"Well, let's get started." Cobb's facial expression was almost crazy. "You will thank me for this."

He began to open and fiddle with the PASIV. Ariadne moved over to the long resting beds, biting the inside of her lip. She had to pull this off.

* * *

"Yes, it does sound crazy."

"Well..."

"But what if I said it sounds so crazy...it could be true?"

Astonished, Arthur looked at the other man, who nodded. For the first time in too long, he allowed a flicker of hope to form.

* * *

"Ready?"

She nodded, watching the Extractor press the centre button.

Closing her eyes, Ariadne plunged into darkness. All Arthur had now was her, and she could not ruin this.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the long break. **

Ariadne blinked, and opened her eyes. She was sitting in a cafe, in Paris. The air was warm, and fresh. Swallowing, she reached into her shoulder bag, and pulled out a book, and waited.

A waiter approached, relaxed and handsome. "Mademoiselle?"

"Un Cafe, sil vous plait," she said, politely. He nodded, and walked back inside.

She waited. As she turned her head, she marvelled at how crisp, how clear the street was. No small detail had been left to the imagination. She smiled as her coffee was placed in front of her. Picking up her cup, she took a sip. The coffee was finely ground, delicious.

"Good morning."

Looking up, she blinked. A man was approaching her. As he came into focus, she saw it was Cobb. Smiling politely, she watched as he sat down.

"So..." he began, hesitantly. "What are you up to today?"

Ariadne swallowed. In order for this to work, she had to play her role perfectly. She smiled, feigning an air of innocent helplessness. "What do you think we should do?"

Cobb smiled, confidently, and she knew that giving him the lead was the correct tactic. "Follow me."

* * *

"So I- I was duped."

Tennison nodded. "I see."

"I'm not a rapist. I would never do that. I was-" Arthur paused, struggling to find the words. "Taken over."

"You claim your best friend did this."

"Yes." Arthur felt his voice catch. "The man I thought was my best friend."

"A betrayal."

"Yes."

There was a pause. Arthur felt that this was agonisingly slow, and serving no purpose. As the pause stretched into silence, Tennison looked down at the notes he'd made. Arthur waited.

"Do you think there is any way you can get him to admit to it?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't think so." He bit his lip. Cobb had seemed arrogantly confident. He knew, Arthur was sure, that he was going inside.

"What about the young woman?"

Arthur jolted upright. "What?"

"Arthur. This man is dangerous."

* * *

"So where are we going?"

Cobb was walking slowly, and she did not have to hurry to catch up with him. As they walked, they turned into a road. She swallowed. The road looked disturbingly familiar.

"Cobb, this is-"

"Is what?" he turned to look at her, and suddenly, she felt her heart begin to sink. This was not a dream - it was a memory. Cobb was yet again crafting dreams out of the fragments of his subconscious, holding onto things - images, thoughts - that long ago had faded.

Yet the emotional wound was still raw, still open. She frowned. He had demanded they go under - go under to banish all thoughts of Arthur. But what if this was more sinister?

As she looked at Cobb, she realised she had never known him. The man was full of secrets, closed doors, emotions he'd locked away. Yet something had penetrated that. The sheer fact that Arthur had been interested enough to make a move, start a tentative relationship had shattered that glass wall. Pulled Cobb's emotions out.

She swallowed. Ever since she had discovered the truth - that Arthur had been incepted - she desperately wanted to believe he was the innocent party. That Cobb had, in a fit of jealousy, been driven to such extreme behaviour.

Finally, they reached a house. Cobb opened it, and pushed the door. As they both entered, Ariadne felt her breath catch.

Voices. She could hear voices. The low rumble of male laughter; the soft, delicate giggle of a woman. And it was coming from the lounge.

Following Cobb, Ariadne walked. As the Extractor pushed open the door, her heart froze in her chest.

Arthur was lying on the floor of the lounge, stark naked. Sprawled across him, tenderly caressing his chest, was Mal. The Point Man's eyes were open, and he was groaning softly. Ariadne felt both pinned and shocked, as she watched Mal straddle him, his eyes closing.

"This - this isn't real!" she finally burst out. Cobb's features were frozen.

"You wonder why I hate him?" he asked, tonelessly. "I came home to find him-" his voice started to choke. "I came home to find him - with her."

Ariadne felt as though she'd been punched. Everything she had believed up until that point now seemed to be reversed. Cobb had been betrayed. It had forced him to-

She shook her head, and looked at the Extractor.

"Cobb. This is only a dream."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"What if its a memory?"

Ariadne, stunned, looked at the two writhing, naked bodies. Mal had Arthur pinned, and was urging him to thrust energetically. They were so entranced in their actions that the other two had not even appeared in their consciousness. Cobb swallowed, and turned away. As he began to leave, Ariadne, with a sickening feeling in her stomach, followed him.

They reached a double door, which Cobb pulled open, and revealed a lift. Her mind churning, she stepped in with him, carefully feeling the weight of the bishop totem in her hand. The weight had changed - she was still under.

Down they went. Cobb closed his eyes, as though trying to block out light. She turned her head to look at him, biting her lip. As they went deeper, she felt as though her grasp on sanity was slipping away.

_Stop it. _

They came to another level. Cobb pulled the doors open, and they stepped out. It was a clean, modern apartment- Arthur's apartment, she realised, with a shock.

"Thank you for coming over." Arthur sounded exhausted. "I needed help with this file."

"Oh, its no problem." Mal's voice was smooth, gentle. "Dom is watching the kids, but as I helped on a job similar to this one..."

"Well, I'm very grateful."

"When did you last eat, Arthur?"

"Oh." Ariadne blinked. She could see his face screwing up in concentration, and pausing reflexively. "I, uh-"

"Probably yesterday." There was a tinge of amused fondness in her voice. "You'll waste away to nothing at this rate!" Before Arthur could move, she had disappeared into the kitchen. Ariadne watched as he got up and followed her.

"Mal, what are you-" she was bending down, opening the refrigerator. He saw her pull out a crumpled green ball. "Lettuce, Arthur, should be eaten."

"I know, but-"

Ariadne watched, silently, as Mal began to chop food, and toss it into a large pan. She noticed how she reached out, touching Arthur's face. Biting her lip, she looked at Cobb.

His expression was one of regret. Silently, they began to leave, heading to the elevator.

At the next level, she heard raised, angry voices. Cobb, and Arthur, both standing in the centre of the warehouse.

"I know what you've been doing!" Cobb shouted, his expression furious. "You've been sleeping with my wife!"

"You lost her as your wife a while back." Arthur's arms were folded, and his voice was terse, and cold. "Ever since you started using her as an experiment...well, that was the end."

"You are a -"

"She's with me." Arthur's voice had lowered, and he was glaring at Cobb. "You need to accept you had your chance...and ruined it."

Picking up a pile of papers, Arthur turned and left the room. Cobb pressed the button on the elevator, and they rose through the floors.

"I trusted him. I trusted her. He took advantage of us both." Cobb looked at Ariadne. "He's not what he seems. He used her. When she started to lose her grip on reality, become completely convinced that it was not real-"

The elevator stopped again. Ariadne caught her breath. It was Arthur and Mal, sitting talking on a leather sofa. The room was the Cobb's front room. Arthur was reaching out, touching her face.

"I know that this is wrong," Arthur was saying, stroking her cheek. "But I can't bear what he's doing to you."

"Arthur." Mal reached up, and grabbed his hand. "Please."

"Leave him."

"I can't."

"You can. Bring the children."

"But Arthur..." Mal sounded close to tears. "We can't-"

He leaned over and kissed her. Ariadne felt a wave of nausea. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Sorry for the delay!**

Ariadne's eyes began to flutter, and she started to sit up. Turning her head, she looked at Cobb. His blue eyes were fixed on her. She began to get up. Cobb followed her movements, not speaking.

The tension was palpable in the room, and she bit her lip. Suddenly, Cobb spoke. "Ari...listen to me."

She turned to him, the emotion displayed on his face. "What you saw..." He began to wander away, and sat on a chair. "Its the truth."

She fell silent as he continued to speak.

"We were all working together, but Arthur and Mal, they grew close. Very close." His face quivered. "I trusted him."

"But what else happened?" Ariadne queried.

"They were planning to leave, to go together." Cobb's voice broke on the last word. "I found emails that Arthur was sending. They were going to leave Paris, and head to London."

"London?"

"They thought they could both get work there." Cobb sank back down onto a seat. "I decided to wait, to see if it would actually happen."

Ariadne bit her lip. "Dom..."

"Look, let's go back to my place." He stood up. "I think I need to, well-"

Ariadne looked at him. Suddenly, she made a decision.

"All right, let's."

Cobb beamed at her. "OK."

* * *

"So you're saying your ex-partner is vindictive."

"No!" Arthur protested. "I'm saying that he's - he's confused." His voice faded, then stopped. "He has a twisted sense of what he can do."

"Why do you think that is?"

Arthur looked at Tennison. The man's deep set grey eyes were honest, and intelligent. He exhaled slowly, then continued.

"Cobb can go into people's minds," Arthur said, calmly. "He can implant ideas, extract them. Through dreams. He went into mine, altered my views on life. Turned me into a sex-obsessed, mysogynist- " his voice cracked. "He made me someone I'm not."

"But surely you had those elements in order to become that way?"

"No!" Arthur almost shouted, getting up. "I didn't - I"

"But would you say you were controlling, demanding?"

Arthur blinked. Those traits in his personality had come to the fore during his work with the team. "Yes, but I-"

"I -?"

"I'm not like that."

* * *

Ariadne entered the apartment after Cobb. He smiled at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." He spoke kindly. "I know this is a shock."

Ariadne nodded. "It is."

"So, let's talk." Cobb settled himself down in the lounge. "We need to help Arthur, and the best thing we can do is-"

"Perform an extraction," Ariadne interrupted, her heart pounding. "We need to make him forget everything about us."

"Yes!" Cobb nodded, smiling. "I agree with you."

Ariadne looked at him. A plan was forming swiftly in her mind. She was the architect - she would be able to navigate her way through the Extractor's mazes. And she would be able to lead Arthur.

"One thing, though Cobb, " she said, slowly. "Why would Mal cheat on you with Arthur...when she thought he wasn't real?"

Cobb blinked. "I-"

"You told me you incepted her, she thought everything was a lie." Ariadne's voice grew stronger. "You're lying, Cobb. You're creating dreams, trying to trick me. Because you can't accept that Arthur and I-"

Cobb got up, his expression cornered. Furious, he made his way towards her.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
